Bad Romance
by melodyx3.mischevious
Summary: Bella is a famous model, she's going out with a hot shot football star, but when he breaks her heart who will be the one to pick up the peaces? in a world full of shallow people who will be the one to save her... -WATCH TRAILER FIRST! LINK ON MY PAGE!
1. Chapter 1

***WATCH TRAILER FOR THIS STORY! LINK ON MY PAGE**

**

* * *

  
**

I lay there staring up at the celling savoring the few moments I had left. Wondering when is would all end...the rumors, the gossip, the jealousy. The new story gracing the covers of tabloids everywhere, 'Bella Swan used her status to get out of a D.U.I '. Witch was of course completely untrue. I don't even drink, my mother was an alcoholic I would have to be a complete idiot to fall in to that. But I understood why that was hard to believe I guess, models have never really had a good rep when it came to drugs and alcohol.

I heard someone knock on my door and just like that, my two minutes of peace were over. Before I got a chance to get up, the door swung open. A short pixie like brunette walked in, Alice was my best friend and manager/personal assistant. She came with me everywhere but, I didn't ask her to bring me coffee or throw my phone at her. It's not like she would even let me, she would probably throw the phone right back... but 5 times harder.

"you have an appointment with Keven Paves at 8:30 to get your color retouched

at 9:30 you have hair and makeup

at 10:00 you have an interview with 'E' about the makeup line from VS

at 10:30 you have hair and makeup again

at 11:00 you have the photo shoot for your Vogue spread

at 1:00 you have the interview

at 1:30 you have a meeting with Kalvin Cline about the new campaign

at 2:30 you have a meeting with the agency

at 3:00 you have hair and makeup yet again

at 3:30 you and the rest of the girls are unavailing the new bigger VS in time square

at 5:00 you have a photo shoot with the rest of the girls in front and inside the store

at 6:00 you go back to the agency to discuss projects that are in production

at 7:00 you have dinner and a movie with Jake

so at 10:30 you get to go home and sleep or whatever your little heart desires" she finished with a smile.

"ughhh" I groaned and fell back on my pillow.

"Bella hunny, I hate to tell you this but you have ten minutes before your first appointment you gotta get up"

"ughhh" I groaned again, but the sound came out muffled since my face was smashed against my pillow.

I reluctantly sat up and started pulling the covers back forcefully along with one of my legs witch was entangled in the blankets, successfully throwing myself off the bed and on to the floor face down.

I just stayed there, wile I heard Alice laughing so hard she was probably falling over herself.

"oh, Bella you are too funny! How you ended up a runway model with you coordination is beyond me" she said still laughing, wile I got up. I just rolled my eyes and went to my closet to get changed, but I guess it really was weird how that happened I was the klutziest girl around. Yet when I stepped on to that runway the adrenalin rush I felt made it so I felt like I was floating, I had yet to fall on the runway and I was hopping to keep it that way.

I walked in to my closet and turned on the light, my closet was the same size or bigger than my room. Alice had helped design it, honestly I thought it was a waste specially in New York where space is money. I mean it's not like the clothes wasn't provided for me wherever I went, so really there was no need for this.

I threw on black tights and a dark gray knit dress and black heel boots. Then I just pulled my hair back in to a messy pony tail and grabbed my sunglasses before going out the door with Alice. We took the elevator down, since my apartment was on the 44th floor.

When we walked outside, as anticipated there was photographers everywhere. I watched as they became desperate for a good picture once I came in to sight. As always I tried to ignore them as I made my way to the limo. I was always worried for Alice however, she was 4 months pregnant and the last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt because she was standing to close to me.

"Hey Bella is it true that you tried to seduce that cop that tried to give you a D.U.I!?"

"Bella is it true that you slapped Paris Hilton when she called you ugly!?"

"Bella! Hugh Hefner announced this morning that he wants you to be a centerfold what do you say!?"

"Bella is it true that Kristen Stewart Stole Robert Pattinson from you!?"

"Bella is it true that you and Jacob will be having a spring wedding!?"

"Bella is it true that you are 3 months pregnant and that's why you're leaving Victoria Secret!?"

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" it was always kind of hard to tune everything out, some questions were just plain stupid. What's next 'Bella is it true you're a alien and were born on mars?'

We slipped in to the limo, and the driver closed the door shutting out all the ridiculous question at least until we arrived at out next stop...

"Bella... I don't know how to tell you this, but this is the last week I can work..." she said slowly, looking afraid of my reaction.

"what do you mean? you quit?" I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"Oh no! God no! I love my job...but I am taking some time off. I hadn't told you because I honestly felt I could work the whole nine months or eight maybe. But Jaz he's just really concerned about me and the baby..." she said looking honestly apologetic.

"It's alright I get it... I mean I will miss you, but he's right you need rest right now. How hard can it be to manage yourself anyways right? I can handle it..." I said feeling a little unsure of myself.

"oh no silly, you won't be managing yourself!" she said giggling, okay now I was confused.

"then who is?..."

"don't worry, you're meeting him today at the meeting with the agency at 6:00. He's really sweet, I think you're going to like him. Also just so we're clear he will just be managing you, if you want him at photo shoots or any fashion shows you can just let him know and he'll be there."

"but won't he be busy with his other models?" I asked perplexed. I mean I know Alice went everywhere with me but that was part of being my personal assistant, not manger.

Alice quickly looked out the window, witch is what she did when she was trying to avoid something.

"Oh hey! Look at how nice the weather is today! You know speaking of good weather, we should vacation in Hollywood again whenever you have a break. I swear the shopping, the beach, it was awesome!"okay babbling about something completely irrelevant, definitely trying to avoid something.

"Alice, I asked you a question. Will you answer me please?" I asked sternly, sounding more like a boss. Because I hardly ever did.

She looked down at her hands before starting "ugh... okay fine, it's just that I wasn't sure how you would react if I told you...that...well he has no other models, or actresses, or singers. He's 21 just like you, he needed money to pay for medical school and was looking for a job. He has absolutely no experience in the field of fashion, management, or advertising...Oh yea and he's relatively unknown to everyone in the industry." she said quickly, leaving me a little speechless. But I found my voice soon enough to yell at her.

"ALICE! WHY WOULD YOU HAND ME OFF TO _HIM_!?"

"GOSH! CALM DOWN!" she yelled back even louder, that brought me back to reality and I remembered. No one can outdo Alice.

"I'm sorry, it's just...out of all people why did you choose that guy?"

"I told you... he was sweet..."

"seriously Alice?"

"okay, fine... he's also Rosalie's brother" Rosalie was her brother Emmett's girlfriend, and also one of the top models in the the rival to Ford models... Elite models. Rosalie hated me ever since I beat her out for the Vera Wang Venetian Princess campaign. What if her brother hated me too?

"What!? But Rosalie hates me, what if their in cahoots together to ruin my currier or to sabotage me!? What if they have secret meetings together every day under the cover of night fall, just to figure out ways to bring me down!?"

"Bella now you're just being overly dramatic, even for me..."

"fine, I'll admit to that. But still what If he is out to get me?"

"He is not. I met him, he seems really nice and smart. Come on Bella you know I wouldn't leave you in the hands of someone I didn't trust." well I guess she was right, I mean Alice was a pretty good judge of character. I could trust her advice.

***

It was 1:00 o'clock, time for my last interview of the day. I walked in to the restaurant with Alice, where we had to meet the reporter. The hostess quickly came to seat us.

"Table for two Miss. Swan?" she asked with a huge grin

"actually, someone is already waiting for us under vogue."

"oh right, perfect. Right this way then." she said leading us to a table in the back. As we approached I noticed the older looking man already sitting at the table. We sat down in front of him.

"Hello Miss. Swan I'm Gorge Macdonald for Vogue." he said with a friendly smile and his hand extended. I took his hand to shake.

"nice to meet you Mr. Macdonald."

"I'm Alice Hale" Alice said extending her arm as well.

"nice to meet you too Miss. Hale. Now ladies shall we start?"

"of course" I answered, I just wanted to get this over with already. Gorge took out a very thin laptop from his bag, then he flipped the screen around and grabbed a pen to write on the screen. Wow, cool. I have to get myself one of those.

"Alright, Miss. Swan starting now any statements you make are on the record." I just nodded, I knew how these things worked by now.

"Recently rumors started, saying that you found a way around a D.U.I is that to any extent true?" of course I knew that was coming.

"Absolutely not, I personally don't drink. But if I did I would have taken the punishment. I honestly don't know how that story even got started."

"that's fair. So being only 21 years old, you are obviously very young. How did you get started in the industry and what do you say to young girls who aspire the same thing?"

"Well I got started when I was 18, I was fresh out of high school and I had just moved to New York. I was actually approached by one of the agents from Ford models to come in and test for them. After that I guess they liked what they saw and I've just been working like crazy since then. The advice I want give young girls is, you know just work hard for it. Like every other dream you just have to chase after it." I felt guilty giving advice, I couldn't even take myself...

"good good. I was also wondering how you feel about your highly publicized romance with the quarter back for the New York Giants, Jacob Black." ugh, here we go again, and again, and again...

"Well as you mentioned, um...it is _my_ romance with him, not the world's. I definitely don't enjoy being hounded about our relationship all the time. I mean I'm sure we can all understand that sometimes you just want to keep your private life private."

**

By 6:00 I was practically dragging myself back to the agency. I was extremely tired. I was actually glad Alice was taking a break from working with me. I loved to have her around, but I worked 13 hour days. She really needed more rest than that. Then it hit me I was still suppose to meet my new or temporary manager today.

We walked in to the building and took the elevator to the 22nd floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I came face to face with my own face. The Office was huge painted white and a dark mauve color, and along all the walls different pictures of models from the agency including my Venetian princess add right in front of the elevator. When you walked in there was pictures of models everywhere, mine mixed In with all the rest. Behind the receptionist was the picture from when I got to wear the 5 million dollar fantasy bra from VS. On the wall to the right they have a black and white picture of me laying on the sand in jeans and a bathing suit top smiling up at the male model on top of me, from an abrocombie add I did when I was 19. On another wall there is a picture of me in pink converse, a hot pink tutu, and a white bra. Wile I'm holding on to a teddy bear with a shocked expression on my face, that was the first add ever did it for Pink by VS.

Even though I knew that's what my job entitled and I had been doing it for three years, it was still weird to see pictures of myself everywhere. Specially in my underwear, when I had first started modeling it seemed like more of a big deal though. Now it wasn't so bad. I mean it's not like I'm super comfortable in my underwear but it's my job and plus I would never do more. Nothing nude ever, I even signed a contract about it.

We walked in to the conference room, I'm guessing we will meet my manger there. When we were inside I noticed a boy sitting at the table he was wearing black pants, old black Nike shoes, a white collard shirt and a black tie. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself. Then Alice cleared he throat loudly, getting his attention. He stood up abruptly, patting his tie down and walking over to us. That's when I noticed his messy tousled bronze colored hair. I got the strangest urge to run my fingers through it to see how soft it was. No, bad Bella. You'd look like a humongous freak if you did that.

He stepped right in front of us and extended his arm to me.

"hello, I'm...well I'm your new manager Eward Cullen" he said in a velvet smooth voice.

I took his hand to shake it, and it was like electric shock ran through me the moment our skin came in contact. My eyes shot up to look at him, and his emerald green eyes looked a little wide too. All shock forgotten when I looked into his eyes, they were like endless pools of green. I figured I probably looked like an idiot by gaping at him so I quickly averted my gaze somewhere else. Then I noticed one of the buttons on his shirt was off and I giggled without meaning too. His eye brows pulled together in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just one of the buttons on your shirt is off" I managed.

He looked down quickly and sighed.

"of course, this could only happen to me" he said, hi cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"what do you mean?" I asked

"well I think I'm prone to bad luck, I mean how else do you explain missing a button on your shirt the day you're going to meet one of the most beautiful woman in the world?" he looked so cute when he was embarrassed, I couldn't help myself from teasing him some more.

I shot my eye brow up and gave him a stern look "one of them?" his eyes widened again and it looked like he was racking his brain for a fix

"ugh no! I meant the most, I mean I haven't met all of them. But from pictures you're definitely the most, I swear!" at that I started laughing, and Alice joined me

"I'm just messing with you Edward" I said still laughing

"I would never make you tell me I'm the most beautiful woman ever, because everyone knows that's far from the truth. I just wanted to see what you did" I said with a smile and he smiled too, I was glad he didn't seem mad.

"oh okay then, for a second there I thought I was getting fired before I even started." he said wiping mock sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. I laughed at that, and then we finally got seated at the desk before the my ford agents came in.

After the meeting I said good bye to Alice before she left. Then I noticed Edward was packing up his things. He was actually really smart just like Alice had said, he took noted throughout the meeting about my upcoming projects. I didn't know too much about him yet other than he was smart, he was my new manager, he was Rosalie's brother (by the way complete opposites), he was going to school to be a doctor, he was dorky...and oh yea I found him freaking cute. It's not like I was going to do anything about it though, he was after all working for me, and I had a boyfriend. But still it wasn't wrong to want to get to know him better right? I bet Jacob would like to meet him too. I could ask him if he's free tonight.

I walked after him because he was already walking out to the elevator.

"Hey Edward wait up" He stopped and turned around, hitting me with a crooked grin that quite frankly dazzled the heck out of me.

"um.. hey I was wondering, since you know we're going to be working together so much we could get to know each other a little better. Are you free tonight?" a wide grin spread across his face.

"that would be awesome" he said

"great, that way you can meet my boyfriend too" I said excitedly. His smile seemed to waver.

"oh yeah, that does sound great"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I paid the cab driver and got off. I walked in to the huge building making my way to the elevator and to the 22nd floor like Alice had told me. I was painfully nervous to meet Bella for the first time, I wasn't really in to the fashion scene but you really had to be living in a cave not to know who she was. Pictures of her were plastered on billboards and all over time square for different adds. She was on commercials for Victoria Secret, I even saw her on a super bowl commercial once. Besides that, whenever my family got together Rosalie had nothing better to do than whip out a picture of herself and a picture of Bella and go around asking everybody who was prettier. I try to avoid my sister at all cost. I'm sure there is _some_ good in her, but it's really hard to see because it's covered with all the vain, self centered and conceited. I honestly didn't know if Bella would act like my sister or not, but ether way I was afraid... Aside from the obvious, I'm a just a regular guy and she's and incredibly gorgeous model. I also had no idea what I was doing, I took the job because honestly... I was desperate for money to pay my tuition. My parents along with Rosalie had offered to pay, but I want to feel independent. Not like I have to depend on my mom and dad or worst of all my little sister.

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind.

_Ding ding_

Wow. My mind was clear for a whole two seconds. The Elevator doors opened to reveal yet another beautiful picture of Bella Swan...my new boss. In the picture she was wearing a tiara and a big purple dress in a meadow, wind blowing her hair everywhere. I wondered what that was for... God this is bad! I'm suppose to start managing this girl's carrier starting next week and I didn't even know what she had done work wise. Oh well, I guess I just have to suck it up now and do the best I can do.

I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello I'm Ed..." I was about to introduce myself when I caught sight of the picture behind her. Of course it was Bella, in nothing but a diamond encrusted bra and black panties standing in front of a Victorian style mansion. The receptionist looked irritated with me.

"you're Ed?"

"I'm sorry I..I meant I'm Edward Cullen"

She looked through her paper work, then looked up at me again looking a little shocked.

"you're Miss. Swan's new manager?" she asked. I wonder if I had to call her Miss. Swan too...

"ugh, yeah. Yes that is me." I said trying to sound more sure of myself than I actually felt.

I could swear I actually heard her say 'wow' under her breath. Did I really look that bad?

After writing something down, she looked up at me again with a pleasant smile.

"Alright Mr. Cullen down the right 5th door to the left. Miss. Swan and Miss. Hale with be with you shortly." Mr. Cullen...hugh

"Thank you" I said before heading down the hall to the right.

I walked in to the conference room and sat down at the table. Then I started wondering how would I introduce myself to her without sounding completely lame.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Are you Bella Swan?" nope, everyone knew she was Bella Swan that was a stupid question.

"Hey what's up? I'm Edward." nope I can't ask my boss 'what's up'

"Hola, I'm your new manager...oh and I'm Edward by the way" nope, what if she doesn't know Spanish. But even if she did that just sounds stupid.

"Hey girl, I'm Edward your new manager" nope

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen but you can just call me whatever you want. Oh yea and I'm the new manager I forgot to say that" nope

"Hey Bella, I'm Edward Cullen, you might know me as Rosalie's brother...because I am. I'm your manager too, but you knew that...right?" way too much.

"Hello Isabella Marie Swan, I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Starting next week I will be in charge of management for your carrier. I'm a big fan by the way, just letting you know...yea." not unless I want to be fired before I even start.

"Hey Isabella or Bella, can I call you Bella? I figured since everyone else does. Well except for the receptionist, she calls you Miss. Swan. But I think that makes you sound old. Well unless you like being called Miss. Swan then of course I will. Also I was just kidding about it making you sound old. You could never sound old...did you know Bella means Beautiful in Italian. You know you are sorta beautiful...funny how that happened hugh?"...okay maybe I should just pretend I lost my voice this morning...

I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I stood up abruptly and patted my tie down before turning around. I swear as soon as I saw her, my breath actually caught. I thought it was impossible but she was actually more beautiful in person than she was in pictures. She was dressed in a tight black skirt with a pink blouse with the words Victoria Secret Time Square on it along with a leather jacket and heels that made her legs look miles long. I pulled my eyes away from her legs reluctantly to walk over to her and Alice who was starring between the both of us quizzically.

"hello, I'm...well I'm your new manager Eward Cullen" okay yea that works.

I extended my arm, and she shook my hand with a smile. But as soon as our hands touched it's as if I had been hit with a small bolt of electricity. I had never felt anything like it, I looked up to see her face and her brown eyes were wide starring right in to my own. I instantly forgot about our shock when are gazes locked, it was as if her eyes could tell me everything about her. I never wanted to look away, witch is kind of crazy because I just met her. But as if to snap me out of is she averted her gaze else where, then to my shirt. Then she...giggled a sound so enticing I didn't even mind if she was laughing at me. But then it hit my, why was she laughing at me?

As if she had read my mind she said

"I'm sorry, it's just one of the buttons on your shirt is off" crap.

I looked down swiftly and indeed my buttons where off. That's the moment I became an official loser. Now I could actually write a book about it I could call it 'becoming a loser 101' it would knock Twilight right off the best seller list.

I sighed "of course, this could only happen to me"

"what do you mean?" she asked in her bell like voice.

"well I think I'm prone to bad luck, I mean how else do you explain missing a button on your shirt the day you're going to meet one of the most beautiful woman in the world?" I confessed

"one of them?" she asked her voice cold, she was visibly upset. Shit. How did I manage to screw this up in more than one way?

"ugh no! I meant the most, I mean I haven't met all of them. But from pictures you're definitely the most, I swear!" I said still trying to redeem myself, and I wasn't lying I just thought coming right out and saying it at first might sound creepy.

The corners of her mouth pulled up. Before I knew it her and Alice were full out laughing.

Okay, I have to be missing something.

"I'm just messing with you Edward" she said still laughing

"I would never make you tell me I'm the most beautiful woman ever, because everyone knows that's far from the truth. I just wanted to see what you did" she said with a smile, witch just made me smile like a dork.

"oh okay then, for a second there I thought I was getting fired before I even started." I said wile wiping mock sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I was relieved that she wasn't all uptight and serious like most models I've met that hang out with Rosalie. After that we finally got seated for the meeting.

I was surprised that I actually handled the meeting pretty well. I wrote down the most important points about her upcoming projects. The directors of those projects would be sending me the contracts, witch I had to review. Then I had to make sure she was at the right place at the right time. I could handle this, so far so good. I picked up my things and started towards the elevator.

"Hey Edward wait up" I heard Bella call from behind me. I automatically turned and smiled at her. My name sounded so much better when she said it.

"um.. hey I was wondering, since you know we're going to be working together so much we could get to know each other a little better. Are you free tonight?" a huge stupid grin spread across my face.

"that would be awesome" I answered all too eager.

"great, that way you can meet my boyfriend too" she said excitedly. Yea... that right there is a dream killer. I guess I have to remember anyways, I work for this girl I'm not suppose to be having fun.

"oh yeah, that does sound great" I said sounding a little less than enthusiastic.

"alright great. You want to take my limo? It's outside."

"sure, that would be great thanks." I honestly didn't have enough money to spare on another cab.

"okay cool let's go then"

We went down the elevator and out into the doors leading outside. Before we walked outside she stopped me.

"Okay don't freak out or anything but theirs going to be a bunch of paparazzi out there just ignore them their always around. If they ask you something don't answer, and don't look right into the flash unless you want to go blind. Okay, alright let's go"

With that we went out into the night, and just like she said a bunch of men dressed in black started coming out from all over the place flashing their cameras at our faces.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" came screams from all over the place.

"is it true you got breast implants when you where 13!?" that's ridiculous.

"Bella is this your new boy toy!?" ugh...

"Bella is it true that the spring wedding with Jacob is off!?" there was gonna be a wedding?

"Bella is it true you have fired your old manager because she was fat!?" the girl is pregnant.

"Is it true you will be moving to Toronto Canada very soon!?" doubt it.

"Young man are you the father of the baby!?" what baby?

"Young Man are you a relative of the royal family in England!?" that's just weird.

I looked over to Bella but she looked totally unaffected by the random idiotic questions being thrown at us. That's when I noticed one of those guys was standing a little too close to her. As the thought crossed my head someone behind the guy pushed him, witch In turn shoved Bella down. I don't know how I did it but I lunged forward grabbing her around the waist just before she landed on the floor. She wrapped her arm around my neck for support, and I pulled her up against my chest. Once she was stable I pulled away to look at her

"are you okay?"

"yea, yea come on let's get on the car." she said a little dazed.

I followed her as she slipped in to the car, in the haste of the moment I hadn't noticed the photographers had started snapping more pictures of the whole scene.

Once the door closed I turned to look at Bella, she had her face in her hands. I immediately panicked, what if she was hurt?

"Bella whats wrong? Do you feel alright?"

she sat up and looked at me.

"yea don't stress about it, it's just I feel extremely bad about the whole thing. Because of my lack of coordination tomorrow morning you're news baby. They're gonna blow the story up way out of proportion. To top it off you haven't even started working yet, we were just suppose to be hanging out...and oh gosh this is all my fault." she said , and put her head in her hands again.

"Bella I don't care if I'm on those tabloids, it's not like a have a social life or a rep for being cool. Trust me on that. Plus after this the teachers will have too give me special treatment, since I'm sort of a big deal and all." I said trying to lighten the mood. She looked up at me a smile playing on her red lips.

"well I think you're pretty cool." she said with a grin.

Just then her phone rang.

"hello"

"oh! Hey babe, what's up?"

"what do you mean?"

"Jake but you promised we'd go out tonight..."

"'Busy' what have you been doing the past week?"

"fine fine...no fine. You want to hang out with the boys then go ahead." she said before hanging up.

"I'm...sorry" she said sheepishly

"nah it's alright, we could hang out some other time." I said. Then she looked out the window and smiled before turning back to me.

"no let's hang out, just the two of us. I mean the two of us can have fun together." I definitely agree with that, I can think of a lot of fun things we could do just the two of us...

"what do you think we should do?" damn that's what I get...ugh..

"bowling?" Really Edward? Really?

"bowling?" she asked with a smirk. If she ever actually thought I was cool that's pretty much out the window now.

"well, um not if you don't want to, I'm definitely up for anything you want to do."

"no, bowling sounds...cool I guess" she said before she rolled down the window to the driver.

"Lenny take us to the bowling ally please."

**A/N: please review! to know if I should continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"Lenny take us to the bowling ally please."

"Sure thing, Miss. Bella."

We arrived at the bowling ally to paparazzi surrounding the building. How did they even know were were coming here? We didn't even know up until 5 minutes ago.

When we walked inside we were greeted by what looked like a bunch of bowling senior citizens, completely unaffected by the chaos outside.

"Wow, what a crowd" Bella said with a smirk.

"I don't hang out here too often...if that's what you were thinking" I said trying to redeem myself somewhat.

"No, I think it's cool that you can kick it old school" she said laughing at her own joke.

"I might kick it old school but at least I don't have to laugh at my own jokes" I said playing along. She gasped and put a hand over her heart. "Cullen, you cut me deep." she said as we both broke out laughing.

Once we got our shoes and payed for the game, we were off to our lane.

"You can go first" I told her once we were set up.

"Okay fine but you better not laugh, I'm kind of athletically challenged." she said as she slipped of her jacket and threw it on the chairs.

"I won't, I promise." I said with a smirk, she narrowed her eyes at me before grabbing the ball.

First she held the ball with both hands close to her face, then took a step forward and took a deep breath. Finally she swung her right arm back and then forward, letting go of the ball. We both watched as the ball flew forward and landed with a loud crack on the lane besides ours knocking the ball from that lane onto the gutter.

"hey! That just cost me the game!" yelled a short chubby old man besides us. "I tell you youth these days!"

"I"m sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" Bella said, as a bright blush spread across her cheeks, making her look adorable.

I stood up and went to her "I'll take it from here Bella."

She went to sit back down with a pout. At that point I was finding It really hard to keep my promise about not laughing. But instead I focused on my shot. I grabbed a green ball, and focused on the pins. I swung my arm back, then forward letting go of the ball. I watched as the ball went in a perfect line, successfully knocking down all the pins.

"Wow!" I turned around, to see Bella gaping at me.

"Edward that was so good." she said still looking shocked.

"Well you know I don't sweat the technique" I said brushing my shoulder.

Witch made her elbow me and laugh on her way to get her own ball.

10 strikes and 10 gutter balls later, we were both exhausted.

"You know Edward, I'm starting to think you bowl with senior citizens every Friday night." she said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well you know, it's ether this or Bingo." I said joking, witch in turn made her laugh.

"It's official, I suck at bowling there is no going around that." she said with a sigh

"With a little more practice I'm sure you could do it. Come on, let's take one more shot I'll help you through it."

She looked reluctant, but stood up to grab the ball anyways.

"Okay, what do I do now?"

I stood behind her and held her right arm.

"Alright swing your arm back, but you don't have to put so much force in to it."

I helped her arm along by showing her how far you needed to take it back.

"Then just take a step forward as you let go of your arm."

She did as I told her, but at the moment she stepped forward her shoe must have slipped. She started falling forward and it the haste she grabbed on to me, pulling me down too. We ended up on the floor with her on top of me. The both of us giggling uncontrollably, at how ridiculous we probably looked.

"Wow, that was the first time I actually took someone else down with me" she said as her sweet breath brushed my face. I was shocked at how I suddenly intoxicated I felt by her scent. My Gaze instinctively averted to her lips, then her eyes as I watch her examine my face. Her eyes settling on my lips to.

Then as quickly as the whole thing had happened, she shook her head and rolled off of me.

"We should get home. I have an early shoot tomorrow, and I can't be late or Alice will kill me."

"Uh yeah, yeah of course. We should do that. Don't want Alice mad now do we?"

"Nope" she said as she sat up, and went to grab her jacket.

We sat in the Limo, not really saying anything. Hmmm Awkward silence....

"I just wanted to let you know, I think your an awesome guy and I'm glad Alice chose you to be my manager while she's gone. I think your going to do great." she said with a smile. Well that was reassuring, at least she didn't hate me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as well. I probably liked my new boss a little too much actually. But I just had to bury any non business like feelings. I couldn't get fired, I needed this job.

"and aside from all this business stuff, you were really fun to hang out with."

"I had fun too, maybe next time we could go for a game of Bingo." I said.

She laughed and then smiled "definitely."

I walked up the stares to my apartment. I was about to unlock the door when I noticed a note stuck to the door

_I need the rent Cullen._

_Don't even pretend you don't have money_

_I heard you were working_

_for super model now, Bella is it?_

_Ether way, can I get her number?_

_-Mike_

I groaned and just shoved the door open, crumbling up the paper and throwing it in the trash as I walked in. Mike was the idiot who owned the building. When I had first started living here he would always swing by 'randomly' to visit, when in reality I knew he was just hoping to catch Rosalie or her friends here. Witch he never did, so eventually he stopped coming. I only hope he won't start again hoping to find Bella.

I went in to my room, and dropped my messenger bag by the door. I didn't even bother turning on the light, I could see enough with the moonlight streaming through my window. I threw off my pants and white button up shirt. I usually slept in my just my boxers and a t-shirt anyways, I was always too exhausted for anything else. I plopped myself on the bed and probably didn't move for the rest of the night.

***

I smacked my alarm off at 6:00 like every Saturday morning. I had lab in the morning, and couldn't be late. I rolled out of bed, still rubbing my eyes.

After a quick shower, I threw on some jeans and a plain gray t shirt. I was on my way by 7:00, witch gave me half an hour to get to school. It was actually sunny this morning, seeing how it was the middle of November that was pretty good. As I walked by the usuals news stands, coffee shops, and stores I had this weird feeling like people were staring at me. I could swear I even hear some people whisper 'that's the guy' but then again, I was probably just being paranoid. Why would people be looking at _me_ right? As the thought crossed my mind I spotted something out of the corner of my eye at a news stand...it was...._me_? I stopped and grabbed the tabloid

_'Young Man, a relative of the royal family in England_

_saves Bella's life following his heroic act with a marriage proposal!'_

_'After an alleged break up with her long time boy friend_

_Jacob Black, a close source of the new couple_

_says: they are happily in love_

_and expect to get married as soon as possible.'_

Wow, you've got to be kidding me right? I've known the girl for one day, and they come up with all this... okay, now I will never believe anything I read.

"Hey! It's you! Bella Swan's new fiancée!"

"Ugh... no, none of that's true."

"Sure it is! It's all right here!" he said gesturing to a different tabloid, I hadn't seen. This one reading

_'Bella swan leaves Jacob heart broken for the alleged English play boy!'_

Okay, I'm not even from England! I was about to say that when I remembered I still had to get to class. I looked down at my watch 7:15. Okay maybe if I run I can make it on time. I took off in a sprint, leaving behind a confused looking news stand owner.

I walked in to class 5 minutes late, I tried to slide by to my seat without making a big deal. But Mr. Banner, my teacher had a different idea.

"So, Mr. Cullen glad you finally made it. Caught up in your high status life now?" he asked holding up yet another tabloid, this one said.

_'Bella's new boy toy, rumored to have gone out_

_with celebs; Kristen Stewart, Nikki Reed and Ashley Greene in the past'_

"Ugh... no sir that's not it, I was really just running late. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"It better not Mr. Cullen, you know there is a waiting list for this program. If you are not completely committed, you don't have to be taking up room." he said before continuing with the class.

After class I started picking up my things, when I heard Tyler Crowley

"Hey Eddie, my man. How's it going?"

"Fine Tyler." I had known Tyler since elementary school, we had been in the same schools until high school. When I heard he was starting med school with me, I almost literally wanted to shoot myself. He was the popular jock in high school & me... well I wasn't. So naturally that entails him and his friends shoving me in a locker throughout my freshman year, so I didn't necessarily like him.

"Must be, because... I mean wow man, I didn't know you had it in you to score a hot piece of ass like that. I mean I honestly don't see what she sees, but regardless you did it man. Now you just gotta hook me up with some of her friends, you know what I'm saying. Also, if your sister is still looking..."

"Okay, first of all don't _talk_ about Bella or my sister like that. Second of all, I'm not going out with Bella. I work for her."

"Oh dude! Kinky." seriously? I just rolled my eyes and left the classroom after that.

I was walking out when my phone rang, I checked to see who was calling; Alice

"Hello"

"Hey Cullen, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing really I just got out of class, why?"

"Because I'm at a photo shoot with Bella, Victoria secret came out with a new bra. So you know they're doing the whole sha-bang. I was wondering if you could come on down here, I want to show you the ropes a bit. In case you ever have to come with her, I won't be here so I though I'd teach you all the basics. So how's about it?"

That would probably be an extremely good idea, seeing how I knew nothing about that.

"Sure, give me the address. I'll be there as soon as I can."

After I paid the cab driver, I got off the car to see what looked like an empty warehouse. I walked up closer, and I noticed the back door was ajar. When I stepped inside what I saw next made my mouth go dry, Bella. Posing in front of a white background, of course in nothing but a dark blue bra and panties. So this was definitely different than pictures...it was a lot better. As the thought crossed my mind she looked up and her cheeks turned a light pink color, before she grinned at me and waved. Then she composed herself again and tossed her her to the left and gave the camera a look that would give most guys a heart attack. I was snapped out of my reverie by Alice

"Enjoying the view there Eddie?" she said with an evil smirk.

"Ugh.. no, no. I was just... just looking for _you. _Yeah, that's what I was doing. I was looking for you."

"Right, and let's pretend I'm not the most high fashion pregnant girl in New York too. Whatever Cullen, let's get to work."

She led me closer to the set.

"Look, you see how this light is too high?" I looked at the light and it did look a little off.

"Yeah."

"Well, when that happens. You tell them to fix it." okay, pretty self explanatory.

"You see how Bella's hair is standing up all weird on that side?" she asked wile pointing at Bella's head.

"Hey!" Bella yelled, self consciously patting her hair, witch made me laugh.

"Don't worry hun, I got this. Anyways as I was saying, when that happens. Tell them to fix it." okay...

"Then sometimes you get cases like today." she said leading me to a back table.

"Bella hasn't had any lunch or breakfast today, and all they have here is what? Come on work with me boy." she said as she pointed at the table.

"pigs in a blanket?" I answered as I looked at the many trays on the table, fully stocked with pigs in a blanket and mustard.

"Exactly! Bella is Vegetarian. She can't have that! Do you know what we do in cases like this Edward?"

She said looking up at me completely serious.

"Ugh, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you tell them to fix it?"

"Boy you catch on quick!"

"Basically Edward, our job is to make sure everything is in order. As well as making sure she makes it to her appointment. Have the stylist ready for her at the events. And making sure her contracts are up to date and fully read through so everything works out best for her. Witch entitles everyone working to make Bella be the best she can be. Because when she looks good, she makes more money, and when she makes more money. You make more money, and when you make more money. You can pay for college. It's like a food chain, without the food. So welcome to the urban jungle my friend." she said as she placed her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Alice."

"You know me, making the world better one day at a time." I looked at her quizzically, did she really believe that? But when I looked in to her eyes there was no doubt.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I was snapped out of my thought by Bella, as she approached us in a white robe.

"Nothing, I was just giving Edward here the basics."

"Oh, so now you know to tell them to fix it?" she said with mock relief, witch we both laughed at.

"Laugh all you want, just remember my methods have gotten you this far missy."

"I'm kidding Alice, you know I love you , and your methods."

"You better."

"Alright, well Edward. We're about to head out in a little bit, so you could get a head start. I think we're done here anyways."

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye Cullen & study up on my technique."

"Alright, I will Alice."

I walked out of the building, and sure enough the nice weather was gone. It looked like it was about to rain. I started walking towards the side walk to hail a cab, when my shoulder was yanked back abruptly.

"So you're the douche that thinks you can take my girl!?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry this update took a little longer than expected, I had some things come up. But anyways it's finally here & I really really hope you guys like it! Also I wrote another chapter to masquerade, my other fan fic hopefully you guys give it chance too :) & yea I really don't have anything else to say...**

**It's almost Christmas! Are you guys excited!? Lol**

**If you guys review I'll give you guys a Christmas present and do a double update! !**

**Also I know the last two chapters have been in Edward's point of view, but they upcoming one will be in Bella's. I hope you didn't miss her too much lol.**

**Anyways this was suppose to be a short author's note, so I'm gonna end it here.**

**Love you guys :)**

** -Melody**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**I promise to reply to everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

"So you're the douche that thinks you can take my girl!?"

I was momentarily stunned as I was met with a vicious glare, coming from none other than Jacob Black. Who was at the moment yanking me up by my shirt. I'd never met this guy before, but anyone could recognize him. He was the giant's star player and Bella Swan's boyfriend.

I yanked my shirt away from his grasp.

"Look, you have it all wrong."

"Do I!?" he said as he stepped closer and shoved a picture from last night in front of my face, when I had stopped Bella from falling.

"Really, you _do_. I'm only taking Alice's job temporarily, while she's on maternity leave. That picture was taken last night, somebody shoved her and she was about to fall. I couldn't just let it happen, if I could help it." I said in a calm but stern voice. I wasn't about to push this in to a full out fight in the middle of the street, specially with my boss's boyfriend.

"Look, I've heard every fucking excuse from guys so they can tap that. You might be working for her now so you have the upper hand, but I swear you better watch yourself. Unless of course you want to wake up very confused and bloody in a ditch in Nevada. I would stay away." he said in a menacing voice, at this point I didn't even care that he was Bella's boyfriend. I stepped closer giving him a death glare, I was ready to tell this asshole to go to hell. But then a thought flashed across my mind. School. Need money. Can't loose this job. I bit back the vile rising in my throat.

"I'm not going to stay away. I need this job and as long as I'm not doing anything wrong , I don't need your threats. You ether believe me or you don't, I honestly don't care." I said as calmly as I could manage, holding back everything I actually wanted to say. We glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Fine. But just watch your back. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said as he started walking backwards not taking his glare off of me. "because that in there," he said pointing towards the building. "is Mine!" he barked as he turned around and walked away.

Just then the lightning that had been threatening lit up the sky along with thunder, and then the downpour started.

I was left standing there in the rain, fuming. I was still processing what had just happened, all I knew was that I _hated_ Jacob Black.

BPOV

"it was NOT Roberto Cavalli! Please tell me it wasn't Roberto Cavalli!" Alice screamed desperately.

"but, I'm afraid it was." I said with a shrug.

"The dress was a pale yellow. One of a kind Roberto had said. Made from this rare fabric from Egypt, rumored to have only been worn by Cleopatra herself. Roberto had said there would never be another one like it. Long story short. I put it on for an outdoor shoot, then tripped and fell in a mud pile. Now it just kinda looks like one those rags you use to clean your car... do you know witch ones I'm talking about?" I said with a grin.

"Ahhh! NO! Take it back! Tell me that your lying! Tell me that never happened!" she screamed as she covered her ears childishly, making my grin widen.

"Nope, nothing but fact."

"Oh god! I promise I won't wake you up by dumping water on your face again! Just stop torturing me with your stories from hell!" she screamed and sank back on the couch in my dressing room.

"Good."

Like I had told Edward last night, this morning had been torture to wake up to.

_Flasback _

"Oh Bella! It's time to wake up sleeping beauty!" I heard Alice's song like, but booming voice in my ear.

"ugh, 5 mo minutes." I slurred, as I turned face down on my pillow and grabbed the one besides me to cover my ears. I had been out kind of late with Edward last night, I was not in the mood to wake up at 5 this morning. I honestly didn't know how Alice was so full of energy, soo early in the morning..._every_ morning.

"Bella, I'm going to drag you off the bed if you don't get up!" I heard Alice's voice through the Pillow, but I didn't move.

Suddenly I felt the covers being yanked off my bed, but I wasn't really cold anyway.

"that's it!" she yelled and suddenly yanked off the pillow that was covering my ears too.

"Bella GET UP!"

"just say I'm sick or something" I slurred, but I remained unmoving.

"Bella if you don't get up, I'm dumping water on your face!" she threatened, because I always kept a pitcher of ice water and a glass next to my bed. For some reason, I always got really thirsty at night. But she wouldn't....right? As the thought crossed my mind, my breath was taken away from the shock of the ice water that was thrown on my face. I automatically sat up gasping, I looked at Alice and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I gave her the most menacing glare I could conjure.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" she yelped as she ran away from me.

"You can't run away from me forever Alice!" I yelled as I ran after her

"Ahhh! Don't touch! I'm with child! Jasper will kill you!" she yelled as she ran out of my room. I was obviously not going to hurt her. As soon as she stepped out of my door, I slammed it shut and locked it. Then I went and threw myself back on the bed.

_Ring ring ring_

I groaned and rolled over to answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella. Get up." I heard Alice's voice from the other line. I groaned once again and hung up. Who was I kidding? I was shivering from the ice water and after all of that, who could sleep? I reluctantly got up and went to get in the shower.

I would get Alice back for the ice water somehow...

_End of flashback_

I threw on some jeans, flats and a black t shirt. Today was one of those rare days. When I only had a shoot In the morning, and the rest of the day to myself. I was going to spend it with Alice, hanging out just the two of us. Nothing work related.

"you done?" she asked walking back in to my dressing room. Just then I heard the crack of thunder outside. 'oh great, rain' I thought sarcastically.

"yeah" I answered, rain or no rain. Today was my day off, I was going to enjoy it.

We were about to walk outside, when Jacob burst in with a huge grin. Something about his expression was off though, but I couldn't pin point it. Ether way I just glared at him, I was still mad that he just blew me off last night. Specially since we're both always working, you'd think he would miss _me_ instead of 'the boys' who he sees all the time.

"what's up shawty!?" he said raising his hand up for a high five for Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes and ignored him, for some reason they had never really gotten along.

"now that just hurts, specially from you" he said with a fake pout.

"oh shut it Jacob"

"okay okay, whatever thumbalina"

"don't call her that Jacob" I said sternly, keeping the glare.

"wow wow, what did I do to you?"

"oh you know what you did! You blew me off last night."

"I did not blow you off, I simply re-scheduled"

"no matter what you call it, I'm still pissed at you okay?"

"I'll wait for you in the car Bella." Alice said awkwardly, before slipping away.

"Bella stop being so difficult, I'm here to apologize okay."

"I am not being difficult" I said defensively

"Okay fine whatever you're not. Still, I'm here to apologize."

"no don't say 'fine whatever' your just trying to shut me up now"

"then do you want me to say your being difficult, and that this is a really good example of that"

"no." I frowned and looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

I suddenly felt his warm fingertip smoothing out the crease in my forehead from frowning. Then he pulled me to his chest and sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that I'm such an ass, and that peer pressure got to me last night. When all I wanted to do was be with my favorite girl. I really hope you can forgive me. By the way, I got you something." he said as he pulled out a diamond encrusted star shaped charm, from his pocket.

"ugh..thanks but I'm not really in to charm bracelets"

"I know, but I have a feeling someone else might like it." he said with a knowing smile.

"um, okay?" I said completely confused

"Alright, well I'll see you around baby. I really hope you give me a call tonight, I'll be thinking of you." He said before he kissed me on the lips quickly and headed out the door.

I got in the limo, and Alice was talking on the phone.

"yes, I know Jazz. It's just that I had kinda already made plans with Bella."

"Yeah I know they're only in town for two days"

"yeah I know they came to see me"

"But Jaaaazzz..." I heard her whine

"ugh, okay fine. Bye......I love you too." she said before she shut the phone.

"Bella!" she said with a wide creepy smile

"ugh, Alice!?"

"Hunn, you know how I promised we could hang out today?" she said with sad looking eyes.

"yeah...." I answered, I kinda already knew where this was going.

"well, Jazz's parents came in to town to see me and how the baby is doing and stuff....So Jazz wanted me to come home and spend the day with them...sooo I can't hang out today..." she said with an apologetic look.

At her words, any hopes of a fun day with my best friend I had came crashing down. I understood though, she had her own family that she needed to be with.

"oh, yeah sure. That's fine. You go ahead and have fun, call me and tell me how it goes." I said, trying really hard to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"thanks, and I'm really sorry Bells."

"nah, don't even worry about it." I said and gave her a reassuring smile.

We drove up to her mansion like home in the outskirts of the city. It was an enormous house surrounded by tons of trees. Jasper was a software engineer, witch meant he made a lot of money. Alice really never even had to work, she just always wanted to. I always secretly envied Alice's life just a little. I mean I was extremely happy for her, beyond words. But on the other hand, since I was a little girl I had always dreamed of finding my perfect love, getting married, living in a big house and have a baby. Although she was just 23, only two years older than me and she had gone through all the steps pretty quickly. I don't think she'd have it any other way, she was happy.

The driver came around and opened the door for her.

"Alright Bella boo, I'll see you soon. Don't get too wild and drunk without me now" she said with a giggle before giving me a hug.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I only get a little wild and drunk, nothing major" I said teasingly, as I hugged her back.

"okay, well bye. I'll call you later."

"bye Alice" and with that she went up her front steps and stepped in to her house.

Lenny rolled down the window between us

"So, where to Miss. Bella?"

I thought about that, I could go home and dwell on having no one to hang out with me. Or I could try to do something I like by myself. What _did_ I like? Well I loved to read, and my copy of weathering heights was getting pretty beat up. I could stop by a book store? Yeah that would be nice.

"To Barns and Noble"

"alright"

When I got there, I was surprised to see there was already paparazzi trying to take pictures of whoever was already inside. Weird though, last time I checked not many celebrates hung out at book stores on weekends.

I walked in, and saw the many isles of books of different genres. I was kind of excited, I hadn't had the time to go in to a book store in too long. I loved books, the way they just seemed to transport you in to a different world. When I was younger, it was my only escape when I felt like my world was crashing down. I automatically pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, I didn't let myself think about my past _ever_.

I started walking through the store. I was in the mood for a love story, I know cheesy but I needed it. Since my life lacks in the cheesy love story department. Then I thought about Jacob, was he really sorry? Or was he just saying it to get me off his back, so we could sleep together again? Sometimes I felt like he was putting on a show for every one else, but he didn't actually care about me. But other times, he could be incredibly sweet and it felt like he was the old Jacob that I had met when I had just moved to New York. I was extremely confused, but I _always_ was I guess.

I walked toward the end of the shelf to read the back of a book that caught my eye

"no, I don't want that one." I heard a female voice coming from the next isle, for some reason it sounded familiar.

"Can't you just find me one that tells me how to fix the songs and stuff, that's actually _easy_ to understand." and that's when the imaginary light bulb in my head went off, of course it was Rosalie Cullen. Hence the paparazzi outside.

"How about itunes for Dummies?" I heard a velvet smooth voice say, and automatically an involuntary a smile appeared on my lips, Edward.

I don't know what made me do it, but I walked over to the other side of the shelf. Sure enough, Rosalie was standing there with Edward as he held up the itunes for Dummies book in his hand. I suddenly regretted not looking the other way and walking out of the store, he was probably going to think I was following him or something. He didn't even start working for me until a few more days and I was already invading his life.

"Nice Edward, very nice. You know I only asked you to come with me because your the biggest nerd I could find. But If I would have known you were going to be an idiot about it, I could have asked someone else." she practically yelled at him, when her eyes spotted me behind him.

"oh look what the cat dragged in." she said as she narrowing her eyes at me. Edward turned around at her words, and spotted me too. A smile automatically played on his lips. Then another emotion In his eyes, I couldn't make out though. It almost looked like sadness.

"Hey Edward" I said with a smile, completely ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here? Stalking me again?" he said with a smirk, I knew he was joking.

"Oh my god! You knew? I thought I was being subtle about it..." I said with mock worry, witch just made him laugh. "Actually no, sorry Eddie. I was just here to grab a book. What about you?"

"Just trying to help Rose find a book on how to work itunes." he said as we both turned around to see Rosalie completely engrossed in the itunes for Dummies book. She looked up as she noticed we were looking at her.

"oh, ugh. I'm gonna take this one." she said kind of embarrassed before she walked away to look at other books.

"okay....So any book get your attention yet?" he asked looking at me again

"not really. I'm more in to the classics anyway."

"really? like what?"

"oh you know Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice that kind of stuff." I said, usually most people thought that was weird.

"oh that's cool" he said casually, really?

"really? Most people find that strange."

"no really, I like the classics too"

"oh, in that case we should start a book club" I said teasingly again

"ugh, sorry I'm already part of Oprah's. Thanks for the offer though." he said playing along, I just rolled my eyes.

"oh my god! Look Edward! They have Manicures for Dummies and Cooking for Dummies!" Rosalie came back to say excitedly.

"yeah they put them all out here because they knew you were coming"

"you know it's too bad they don't make how to not be such a loser for Dummies. That could help you out big time." she said before walking away again. Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head.

"well...she looks excited." I said

"yeah, she does. You would be too if you found a whole series of books made for you"

"true."

"Anyways, what are you doing after this?" I asked, I still didn't have anything to do. It was after all my day off and I was determined to make the best of it. Besides, I liked hanging out with Edward.

"not much, why?"

"well I have the rest of the day off, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I asked, I felt kind of awkward asking him. It almost felt like I was asking him out on a date or something.

He looked at me for a second and then down at his feet, almost as if he was hesitating.

Then I realized what was going on, he was about to reject me. I looked down as I waited for his answer.

"oh, umm...I'm sorry I forgot I have to catch up on a lot of school work. I don't think I can..."

I wasn't prepared for the pull at my heart I felt when he said that, I didn't get it ether. The guy just works for me and he's busy today, that's it. It wasn't a date or anything and since I've only know him for a couple of days, it's not like he even considers me his friend. It's not like I should ether, besides I have a boyfriend, and again HE WORKS FOR ME!. I quickly shoved all those thoughts back.

"oh, yeah okay. That's fine....Hey umm...I've got to go. I'll see you around Edward." I said quickly, I just wanted to get out of here. I walked away before he had a chance to say anything else.

It was pouring rain outside, by the time I slipped into the limo my hair was soaking wet and my t-shirt was stuck to me.

"now where Miss. Bella?" I heard Lenny say even though I was starring out the window, in some sort of thinking trance.

"home." I said, feeling a little defeated.

I unlocked my apartment and walked inside. It was quiet and it was freezing. I went to turn on the heater, before I just went to sit on my couch. It was completely quiet, what could I do? I usually only got to my apartment at night to sleep. I don't know what I was suppose to do by myself during the day. I got up and went to my room to shower I was still soggy from the rain. I walked in to my bathroom and undressed before I turned on the hot water. Soon the bathroom was filled with steam and I stepped in.

Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and went in to my closet. Luckily by the time I was out of the shower the apartment had warmed up. I walked over to the many pink boxes full of new underwear and bras, one perk about working for VS. You never have to buy underwear again. I grabbed a random white bra and pink boy short panties from the top of the pile. After that I just threw on an over sized sweatshirt and fuzzy socks, before heading back in to my living room. I walked over to my balcony window, I opened the curtain to let light in. I never really had time to enjoy it but my apartment actually had a great view. Even though it looked crazy outside, lightning thunder and pouring rain. I could still see the statue of liberty and some of the taller buildings, almost like a postcard outside my window.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I was snapped back in to reality by the knock at the door.

I went to get the door, when I opened it I found a large box in my door step. I looked out in to the hall, but no one was there. I grabbed the box and went back in to my apartment. I set the box on the coffee table and sat in front of it on my sofa. It was a regular brown box sealed up with tape, but it had a few holes at the top not big enough to see inside of though. What could it be?

Then my mind for some reason went back to Eagle Eye, that movie with Shia Labauf. After watching it I was so paranoid I didn't even want to turn my phone back on. It all started with a mysterious package for him too...then BAM! he's been activated. Just as all the possibilities ran through my head the box actually moved. My eyes automatically bugged out, maybe I'm freaking my self out and now I'm seeing things...yeah that had to be it. Just then the box moved again. This time it was obvious it moved, I couldn't have imagined it. I decided to put the box back out on my door step, I picked the box up again and this time it felt like something slid to one side because the weight was transferred to only one side. The curiosity was killing me, after all I could call the cops if it's something bad...right?

I set the box down on the floor again, then I knelt next to it. I slowly and hesitantly started ripping of the tape from the sides of the box. I was about to rip off the last peace and chickened out, I stood up and went to my phone. I could call someone to come pick it up instead. I grabbed the phone, I was about to dial the number but instead I put it back. I needed to know what was in the box. I walked over to it again, this time I'm gonna do it. I slowly lifted the last peace of tape off and started pulling up the sides.

When I finally opened it, my eyes widened in shock. Inside there was a pink blanket and wrapped up in it was a little white puppy. It's big brown eyes staring back at me, it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I reached in and picked it up, it looked scared for some reason.

"aww, it's okay" I cooed as I held it closer to my chest.

Just then I noticed there was a note stuck to inside of the box, I ripped it off and read it.

_I know you're still mad, but I thought this might help_

_the only thing I could find that was as cute as you._

_p.s I hope you still have that charm, because she loves diamonds._

_-love Jake _

I was so touched I didn't even mind that he sort of compared me to a dog. Although he was trying to get back on my good side with gifts, I think he was really trying. Plus this puppy was too adorable to deny.

I picked up my new puppy and carried it to the living room

"I'm gonna put you here while I call Jacob, okay" I said, before I put her down on the couch surrounded by pillows.

I dialed his number

"Hello?" I heard his husky voice coming from the other line, what was he doing?

"Hey, Jake. I got your present" I said

"Oh! Ugh... Bella. Yeah yeah, the present. So did you like it?" why did he sound so distracted?

"Yeah, I love it... So where are you?" I asked with a little more edge to my voice.

"oh, I'm just here at a friend's house." he said before he cleared his throat

"and what were you doing? You sound strained"

"we were just, you know working out and stuff." he answered automatically, but I honestly wasn't buying any of it.

"right...so did you want to do anything later?" I asked, still confused about why he was acting so weird.

"sure, sure. Do you want me to pick you up at 6?" he asked, I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 4:30 now.

"yeah, that'll be great"

"als.." I started but the line went dead. I was going to tell him to pick up food for the puppy, but he just hung up.

I was about to go pick up the puppy to take her to my room wile I got ready, but I saw she was already sleeping on the couch so I left her.

I walked in to my room and went in to my closet, I picked out a simple black dress that went up to mid thigh. Then I threw on gray coat and some black patent leather pumps, Alice always told me they were her favorite and Alice always knew what she was talking about.

Then I walked in to my bathroom and pined my hair up in a loose low bun with curls slipping out every so often. For makeup I didn't do much, just powder and some black liner on my top lash line along with mascara. I was probably totally lame but I was trying to go for that Audrey Hepburn look.

I was done getting ready by 5:30 so I went to sit on the couch again with my puppy. As soon a I sat down she woke up and started walking up to me. Then she put her two front paws on my leg to help her stand up and she looked at me and wagged her tail. Honestly she was too cute for her own good. I still needed to name her.

"what am I gonna name you? any ideas?" I asked her but she remained in the same position just looking at me excitedly. I tapped my chin, and thought

"how about Juliet? Like the main character from one of my favorite books."

"do you like it?" I asked, and I don't know if she actually knew what I was saying but she started wagging her little tail faster and looked like she was trying to climb up to my lap.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then. Juliet it is." I said as I picked her up and put her on my lap, just then the phone rang. I stood up and set her on the floor, as I watched her run as fast as her tiny legs would carry her off in to my room. I walked over to my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, ugh babe I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

"what!?" I asked, was he really doing this again?

"Bella don't over react, I just have a meeting tonight alright?"

"Jake, if you had a meeting why did you even agree to go out with me?"

"because i forgot! Damn Bella. Just get over it okay." he said harshly, I didn't even wait for any more of his stupid excuses, I just hung up. As soon as I hung the phone up, the tears started streaming down my cheeks. Why did I always let him get to me? Why was I so stupid?

I went to sit on one of dinning room chairs and just lay my head down on top of my arms. I hated feeling depressed or vulnerable because it felt too much like before. Before I came to New York to start my life over, those emotions where the only ones I knew. I promised myself that coming here meant that I was leaving all that behind.

Somehow when I had found Jacob, he had managed to make me feel alive again. Yet now he's the person who's bringing me back down.

_Flashback_

New York was so different from Forks, I didn't get anything here. I finally managed to get an apartment on the east side of town. It was small dirty and ugly, but it's a start I guess. My neighbor is really nice though, he's 18 like me. He's always talking about how he's going to get recruited to play for the Giants, I don't believe him though. I don't know a lot about sports, but don't you have to be like extremely extremely good to play for a professional football team? And don't they pick them out from like college football. I mean you would seriously have to be like crazy good for them to just pick you out from nowhere. Ether way, he's a really cool guy and he's funny. Over the short time that I'd known him I could easily say that he was like my best friend.

I walked out of Macy's department store, I had just turned in an application to work there. One out of probably thousands by now. I always got turned down because they said I needed more experience, but how the heck was I suppose to get experience if no one hires me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I stood there and looked around trying to figure out if I had missed any stores where I could apply. Just then I spotted a man a across the street, staring intently at me. I automatically felt myself blush, it was an annoying trait. Whenever I'd get even slightly embarrassed I get beat red, I mean what was that about? I tried to ignore the man who was quite obviously staring at me. When out of the corner of my eye I saw him walking towards me. I suddenly panicked, what was I suppose to do if he approached me? What if he was out to get me or something?

Just as the thought struck me, I felt someone tap my shoulder witch in turn made me jump.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss" he said politely so I turned around and smiled shyly at him.

"I was wondering, have you ever considered modeling?" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! In my head I burst out laughing trust me. Was he serious? Or was this a pick up line or something?

"ugh, no." I said flatly.

"well, I think you might have what it takes. Here's our card down at Ford Models, give us a call or come down for a test shoot. I hope you consider it."

he said before walking away, leaving me with his card in complete shock. Wow, was this real? Or some kind of sick joke. I looked down at the card in my hand

'Ford Models Agency' was indeed written at the top. Then I looked at the address, it was not far from here. Luckily because I was out of money for another cab.

I arrived to find a huge building, at the same time I noticed a girl that looked around my age was walking in. I ran up to her.

"hey, um I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering. Is this a real modeling agency?" I asked her pointing to the building. She laughed

"ugh, yea you could say that. Ford Models is one of the top Modeling agencies in the industry, I've been working my ass off to even get a test shoot with them. That's why I'm here." she said proudly. Witch made me remember, I already had a test shoot with them if I wanted it.

"oh, okay thanks."

"yeah no problem" she said before continuing on her way inside the building.

The next day I was basically running home, to tell Jacob. I had reluctantly gone in for the test shoot. Lord knows I needed the money, and for now it had been the only job offer I had. After the shoot, the man who had found me on in front of Macy's yesterday, who I now knew as Mitchel told me the verdict. They were willing to work with me, if I wanted to do this. I agreed. Witch meant I was now _actually_ a model, 2 days ago if someone would have told me I would have probably started laughing uncontrollably. Me a model, I was the most ordinary girl around. Even though I still believed that, somehow they saw something in me they liked and I was excited to see where this new route took me in life.

I ran all the way upstairs and knocked excitedly on Jacob's door. He opened it and smiled down at me

"Jake, you are not going to believe this!"

"what?" he asked perplexed

"I got a job!"

"oh my god, that's great Bella. Where?"

"at Ford Models Agency. I'm a freaking model now!" I said excitedly

"wow! This is for real?" he asked looking just as shocked as I had been.

"yeah! I don't know what they see ether. But this is for real."

I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up in hug

"I'm so proud of you Bella, and _I_ know what they see..." he said as he hugged me.

When he finally set me down he was looking right in to my eyes. It almost felt like he had locked his gaze to mine. Then he did something that shocked me even more, he kissed me. Sure I was 18, but I wasn't exactly what you would call cool or popular so this was my first kiss. It felt nice, it wasn't fireworks kind of good, but I had nothing to compare with. Maybe all those books had been lying,and no one actually felt fireworks when they kissed... yeah that was probably it. I mean, I had never really had any friends much less a boyfriend and Jacob was nice to me and he made me feel like he actually cared. This could work out, I thought as I settled in to the kiss.

_End of Flashback_

The tears continued to run down my face. Did he ever even love me? Did I ever love him? I thought about that, but I honestly didn't know...maybe I had been hurt so much in the past and he had been the first person to make me feel safe. Maybe that was it, so did that make this all my fault?

I hit my forehead on the table, why was everything so confusing!?

Was he right? Did I really just need to get over this? Maybe I was making a bigger deal about this than I needed to. I hated overly dramatic people and now I was turning in to one!

I looked up to see Juliet looking up at me intently

"what am I suppose to do Juliet?" I asked her confused. Of course when times get tough, ask your dog for advice; brilliant.

Just then I heard a knock coming from the door

_Knock knock knock_

"who could that be Juliet?" I asked my puppy, who looked just as confused about the noise as I was about who it could be.

I stood up and wiped my eyes, I probably looked horrible, my eyes had a tendency to get puffy and red when I cried along with my nose witch also got red. I probably looked like Rudolf and it was a little early for Christmas. But I ignored it and went to open the door.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see none other than Edward, looking kind of nervous. I was surprised by the way it felt like my recently aching heart felt relief at the sight of him. What did I feel for Edward? Oh no! Here we go again with the confusing question to myself... I have no answers so stop asking self!

"I... ugh... Alice told me your address" he said still looking down.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, I know I promised a double update but I figured a long chapter is basically the same thing, this one was the longest one I've written yet so yeah I really hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**Omg thank you guys so so so so much! For all your support. Every review makes my day I swear :)**

**I want to give a special shout out to Jackie, thank you so much for reviewing. I know how difficult it is when you have to go through something difficult like you did. I personally had a surgery this past summer, so I know what you're going through. I wish you the best of luck with your recovery, and I'm so glad you enjoy reading my story :)**

**I'm going to try to keep this short because it is Christmas eve and I have to finish getting ready for our family dinner. I hope everyone is having an amazing holiday, no matter what you celebrate, I hope you are enjoying time with your family and having a wonderful time. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys.**

**-Melody**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Once I get 10 more reviews,**

**I will update again the next day! :)**

**so if I get 10 tonight, I'll update tomorrow lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hey Everybody! :)

Sorry this update took so long, life can get really stressful sometimes. I worked hard on this one though, and i hope you like it! It's even longer than the last one to make up for the wait :)

However, I have tons and tons and tons of homework :( and it's all do tomorrow *rips hair out* yeah I'm stressing/panicking D:

Anyway, that's why i didn't really get to edit any of the grammar in this chapter, I'm extremely sorry about that. I just really need to finish this so i can start on my homework.

I know my grammar isn't the best, so I desperately need a Beta... anyone?....

Alright well enough of me talking , i think we all know why you're here lol

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

"I... ugh... Alice told me your address" I said still looking at my feet. Earlier today when she had asked me to hang out with her and I had rejected her, I saw the look of disappointment and sadness flash across her eyes before she left me standing there without a chance to say anything else. At first I was confused about why she would even care. But then it didn't really matter, I felt sick and I just wanted to kick myself for being the one to make her feel that way.

Since the first day I'd met Bella I've been confused. I just don't get it, I mean I knew she was beautiful that much was obvious, but it usually took more than that to catch my attention. I felt this invisible pull towards her, like a moth to a flame, I don't exactly know what that meant yet.

On the other hand she has a boyfriend who wants to kill me and _will_ if I ever cross any line. Not that I _ever_ would, but that's not to say my mind hasn't subconsciously thought about it. I am a guy right? It happens...

"so...why are you here?" she finally asked, since I'd probably been standing there looking like an idiot this whole time.

"I...ugh.." I just realized I hadn't exactly thought about what to say to her. I could tell her the truth,

'_oh you know after I said no to hanging out because your boyfriend threatened me this morning, I paced back in forth in my apartment feeling like an asshole and debating whether I should come see you or spare my face from your boyfriend. I decided I could take a few hits to make sure you were okay._.' yeah never mind the truth won't work.

"finished my homework early, figured we could hang out?..." yeah smooth, real smooth. Her eyes narrowed at me as if she was figuring out whether I was lying or not. I just grinned back stupidly, her shoulders finally loosened and it looked like she bought it.

"come in then..."she said stepping to the side so I could walk in.

I walked in, and was a little taken aback by her apartment. It looked huge from what I could see, or at least compared to most apartments in New York. It was perfectly color coordinated, and looked like it was worth more than I'd made my entire life. I decided to stop oogoling her apartment and feel less bad for my self, I turned around to look at her and I noticed that her eyes were a little puffy and red; she'd been crying.

"are you okay?" I asked quietly looking straight in to her eyes without really thinking, she immediately looked down and away from me

"I'm sorry, it's just you seem upset about something...you don't have to tell me anything though..."

she looked up at me and bit her lip before looking out the window

"do you want to watch a movie?" she blurted out, obviously avoiding my question, witch I really didn't mind I didn't want to force anything out of her.

"sure, what do you have in mind?"

"well actually I only own one movie, Alice gave it to me for Christmas last year. I never really have time to watch movies so I don't really buy any..."

"that's fine, witch movie is it?"

"ugh..Mean Girls" she said with smirk. I'd never watched the movie, I'd intentionally avoided it however I knew the entire female population liked it. Even Rosalie was obsessed with the movie at one point, of course Alice had to drag Bella down too.

"ugh, okay. Let's watch that then." I guess today was as good as any other day to finally watch it. Bella headed towards a shelf by her tv, witch was a 40 inch plasma, definitely not bad. Just then I noticed a small fluffy white dog running out of her room, when it spotted me it ran directly towards me.

" I didn't know you had a dog" I said as I picked up the tiny puppy

"her name's Juliet, and i didn't. I just got her today." she said as she popped the movie in to the dvd player.

"oh, that's cool. Why the sudden need to get a dog?" I asked as I put her down. I watched as it ran as fast as it's tiny legs would carry it around the living room then to the kitchen and then back around the living room. It was full of energy.

"it was a gift..." she said sounding a little sad. I didn't get why, but ether way I wouldn't push the subject any further.

I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch

"so you ready for some teenage girl angst?" I said with a smirk, as she plopped down on the couch next to me.

"oh no, don't tell me your obsessed with this movie too?" she asked looking genuinely shocked.

"oh but I am, I mean Lindsay Lohand's performance in this, one word. Genius. " I said as serious as I could manage, she caught on though and smirked before she playfully elbowed me in the stomach.

"ha funny..." she mocked

Two hours later, the movie or torture actually was finally over. You can't just un-see that kind of stuff. As far as I knew, I was scared for life. I now knew what all those girls were talking about now, yet I still didn't get it. I mean it just seems like the drama was exaggerated for movie purposes. If that's what girls really acted like, I felt sorry for all the stupid unsuspecting guys. I mean, the dude in the move Aron Sam whatever, looked like a huge idiot. If girls ever did that to me in high school and I was too stupid to figure it out, that's just sad...

"Bella I don't hate you because you're fat, you're fat because I hate you" I said with a shrug, trying not to laugh as I quoting the movie. I mean seriously who were they kidding with those lines? They were basically asking to be quoted when you were bored and needed to make someone laugh.

"Edward, I'm sorry I called you a gapped tooth bitch, it's not your fault your so gap toothed" she quoted back, with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry everyone hates me, It's not my fault I'm so popular" I said simply, before we both broke out in to a fit of laughter.

"You know I'm gonna tell everyone you actually quoted Mean Girls right?" she said between laughs

"It really makes no difference now, you burned my man card by making me watch it" I said still laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to get you a new one" she said as our laughter subsided.

Once we were finally quiet she pulled her legs on to the couch and held her knees, she had thrown her heels off some time during the movie, letting me know she thought heels were torture devices created by someone who hated woman. Managing to make me laugh.

She was looking down, and then she looked up at me. Her eyes like endless pools of chocolate. Whenever she looked at me like that I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I could imagine never looking away, and that scared the hell out of me.

"Thank you for coming over tonight, I was having a pretty shitty day actually. I'm gonna sound so pathetic, but this was probably the highlight" she said and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, witch by now I knew they always did. If only she knew that hanging out with her was actually the highlight of my week.

"no problem, I had fun too." I said truthfully, and she smiled at me.

"But I mean it's crazy how somehow whenever I feel like crap, you still manage to make me smile" she said looking at me, with her chocolate brown eyes that seemed endless.

Her face wasn't too far from mine, and in that moment I think she was actually inching forward an so was I?...

wait...this is not suppose to be happing. Unless she wanted to kiss me, then it was okay right?....nope, I don't think that's right. She was still dating someone else, and I think we all know who would get too attached if this went on any further...

I could feel her sweet breath sweep across my face and god why did she have to smell so damn good!? If there was ever a possibility that I was going to stop this, it sure as hell wasn't gonna happen now. She was so close now, I could almost feel her soft lips on mine. Everything else in my mind kinda went blank...

Why was this bad again?

What's the capital of California?

What's the square root of a 100?

Why do old people have fake teeth?

What's my name?

….....nothing

By now our noses were almost touching, this was for real, this was actually happening

_ring ring ring ring_

She blinked a few times and just like that she swiftly got up and went to the phone, it was over.

I was left sitting there feeling like a loser, which was an all too familiar feeling.

Maybe girls were as vicious as they were in Mean Girls....

On the bright side... well not really bright, more like dim but not completely dark. My mind wasn't blank anymore...

Too many reasons to list.

Sacramento.

10.

Because they're old.

Edward frekin unlucky Cullen.

"Jake, what do you want?" I heard her ask, there was an edge to her voice. I didn't really feel the need to stick around and listen to them argue and make up and then be all lovy dovy again.

Just thinking about them together kind of gave this sick feeling... Just then I realized I was gripping the edge of the couch so hard my knuckles were white, and I was glaring straight ahead.

What was up with me? They were non of my business. I took a deep breath and unclenched my jaw witch again I hadn't even noticed I was doing.

I figured it was time for me too go, I stood up and looked at my watch 11:45 it was pretty late anyway.

I walked to the door and opened it, I waved good bye to her. She looked a little confused but waved good bye anyways.

I walked out in to the cold night air. The rain had stopped, but the temperature had dropped too, New York always so predictable.

I hailed a cab and got in.

What was I suppose to do about the Bella situation? I couldn't fall for my boss, there were endless reasons why I shouldn't.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that's what was happing

I needed a new strategy, but what?....

"excuse me? Miss?" I asked the old woman driving the cab, yeah...i was that desperate

"yes?"

" I have a question, I mean you don't have to answer or anything. But if you could, you would really be helping me out."

"shoot"

"okay, well it's just that what would you suggest I do if I think I'm falling for someone I really can't be falling for, and I have to start seeing her a lot more so basically I'm screwed..."

"forbidden romance, I see...well young man, I'm personally all for the forbidden." she said with a creepy smirk through the rear view mirror.

"but, I understand your dilemma, there is really only one solution to this kind of problem..."

"what is is?"

"well, you simply have to find a replacement"

"you mean find someone I can fall for instead of Bel, I mean the other girl?"

"yes, date around. Soak your wild oats, you're young, good looking it should be easy."

"it _should_ be." but it's not...

"well, if you want a head start. I'm free Saturday Night..." she said with what I think was suppose to be a seductive smile through the rear view mirror, I grimaced.

Okay, so I think this woman might be on to something. Date other girls to distract myself from what I obviously want. This could work...I guess I could think this through later, right now I needed to get off this cab. This old lady was starting to freak me out...

**BPOV**

My alarm went off at 7:00 am, I rolled over and smacked it successfully turning it off...maybe breaking it, I don't know but ether way it was off. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, today was the first day in 2 years that Alice hadn't screamed in my ear to wake up. I felt this hollow feeling in my chest, I mean I know she'd be back but I already missed her like crazy. Alarms were annoying anyways, they felt so impersonal.

Today was also the first day of Edward officially working for me. I felt like a complete dork, because that automatically made me smile. I hadn't seen him since last week when we watched a movie together. That had been fun, somehow he'd managed to make me forget my problems again at least for a little wile. Of course though I had to go and mess everything up at the end, why? Because I was just stupid that's why.

_Flashback_

"But I mean it's crazy how somehow whenever I feel like crap, you still manage to make me smile" I said honestly, looking straight in to his deep green eyes.

God why did I have this huge urge to just jump the boy? and be done with it.

His face wasn't far from mine, his lips were right there, and mine were right here...what would it be like if I just smashed mine right on to his? I could swear he started inching forward, and I was too?...

This is all wrong. So so wrong. I'm not single, and we're suppose to work together soon, not good at all.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I'm pretty sure he could too. My heart was beating as fast as if I had just ran a marathon. I'd never felt like this before, it was pure adrenaline. I wanted to kiss him...badly, who was I kidding I wasn't going to stop...

He was so close, he has to want this too right?

By now our noses were almost touching, shit this was for real, I'm about to kiss Edward Cullen...

_ring ring ring ring_

and just like that the trance was broken, I blinked a few times and got up quickly to get the phone. Gosh what was wrong with me? I initiated that, I am such an idiot!

There are so many reasons why that should never have happened, was I not getting enough oxygen to my brain or something?

The worst part of all of this is that, I wanted it so _so_ bad....

I picked up the phone and put it to my ear,

"Bells, baby I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me"

"Jake, what do you want?" I said, I'd had enough of his empty apologies, they never meant anything.

"I want to apologize, I didn't mean to hurt you. You should know that. I was just frustrated and I blew up. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you."

just then I noticed Edward at the door, why was he leaving? Was he mad at me? I guess I would be too... he waved good bye to me, & I did the same before he walked out. As soon as he stepped out, my heart sank. Well I'd royally screwed up tonight.

"Bella?" I heard jacob from the other line

"oh, sorry...I got...distracted"

"did you completely miss everything I said?"

_End of Flashback_

I just hope I could redeem myself today.

I got off of my bed and went in to my closet, I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a blue tank top then just threw on a random gray coat on top of that.

After I brushed through the tangles in my wavy hair, I just put on some black heels.

I pitied my feet, they were in for 9 hours of 4 inch torture. Today, was rehearsals for this Victoria's secret fashion show. It was held every year, during the holidays. The rehearsals were anything but easy, we _had_ to wear heels and go down the runway like a thousand times all day until it looked perfect. On the bright side, Edward was going to be there all day. So basically today could go ether way...

I got off the car, to walk in to the building. I walked in through the back door, the seats closest to the stage were filled with all the other girls a lot of their assistants, managers, agents or friends. I quickly spotted Edward sitting by himself, looking pretty nervous. I walked over and sat next to him

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey" he said with a smile once he saw me.

Just then the door swung open again, Rosalie was here...along with her entourage. It was like this every year with her, she would bring her personal makeup artist, her agent, her manager, and her personal assistant. This was the only occasion I worked with her, but I'd heard that she brought them along to every job. Apparently, she was their star client, therefor the most important.

"Jane, powder my nose, I see shine" she said

"and Angela get me a white chocolate latte with whipped cream" she snapped in front of her assistant's face. Another reason to hate her, she ate whatever the heck she wanted, yet you couldn't see an once of excess fat on her.

I turned around to see Edward looking at her, disappointed.

"is that really your sister?"

"i don't know I'm still waiting on those DNA test..." I smirked, yup their's no way they're related...

once everyone was there, the director of the show stepped up on stage.

"Hello Ladies, I am Miss. Cope. The Director of the 2009 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show."

"Every one of you girls was hand chosen for this show"

"Many of you, this is not the first time walking the runway with us."

"I am very happy to see you back, and alright well you know what you're here for so help us make this show bigger and better than last years!"

"Are you ready!?"

"yeah!" all the girls yelled simultaneously

"Well then let's do it!"

Backstage things were crazy like always, they were even crazier on the night of the actual show. During fashion shows it's when I felt less like a model, all the girls around me were painfully gorgeous, and I was...ordinary. Above everything, they knew this is what they wanted they were all here with a purpose and drive, when as for me I just sort of ended up here.

We got lined up in the order we were directed I was behind Tanya, one of those models that are so gorgeous you actually have to wonder if they're even human. Behind me, was Jessica. One of the new models, she looked so excited to be here you could tell she worked hard to get to this.

Just then the music came on and the light's went dim

_ooohhhh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_caught in a bad romance_

_ooohhhh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_caught in a bad romance_

_ra ra ah ah ah_

_roma roma ma ma_

_ga ga uuu la la_

_want your bad romance_

_ra ra ah ah ah_

_roma roma ma ma_

_ga ga uuu la la_

_want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love, love love love, I want your love._

I heard the song as the girls strutted down the runway, Tanya was up next witch meant I was a few seconds after her.

She confidently stepped out on to the runway strutting like she owned that runway. Definitely not as confidently as before I stepped out in to the runway, I did my signature walk which felt like second nature by now.

_You know that I want you_

_you know that I need you_

_I want your bad, bad , bad romance_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_you and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge_

_you and me could write a bad romance_

just then I noticed Tanya was at the end of the runway already, doing her pose.

She blew a kiss to the audience, witch is a signature VS move, but I could swear it was pointed almost dead on to Edward, and judging by Edwards crooked grin at her he noticed too.

I continued my walk to the end of the runway, were I did a few hand on my hips poses. I didn't feel like being creative, I don't know why but I was seething and I felt like running back stage and ripping Tanya's extensions out.

_Walk walk fashion baby, walk walk passion baby work it I'm a free bitch baby._

I'm not even sure, how I got through that. When I got back stage, I let out the breath I had been holding in. Then I spotted Tanya drinking from a water bottle giggling with Lauren, another model done with her run through. She made me sick, just standing there laughing like she didn't just blow a kiss at Edward. I didn't blame him for grinning back at her, he was too innocent to know what was happening, but Tanya knew!

There's that feeling to rip her hair out again...

I grabbed a water and sat in one of the vanities, across from Tanya.

"oh my god, did you see that guy?" she screeched to Lauren

"no, who?"

"the one sitting in one of the front rows, damn he is fine.."

"really? I'll keep an eye out for him"

"I called him though, so back off beyotch" she said taking another sip from her water

"How do you know he doesn't already have a girlfriend?" I blurted, they turned around probably shocked that I had been listening

"well does he?" Tanya asked, with one perfect brow raised

"who?" Rosalie asked, coming up from the stage looking only at Tanya and ignoring me.

"oh this gorgeous guy, sitting in one of the front rows." she said with a dreamy expression

"hugh, I didn't see anyone. The only guy I saw in the front rows was my br....my _brother_!?" she asked with a disgusted and horrified expression.

"oh my god, he's your brother? No wonder, good genes must run in the family"

"oh trust me they do." she said proudly, I rolled my eyes.

"so is he dating someone, like Bella said?" Tanya retorted

Rosalie automatically shot me a quizzical look. While I tried to feign innocence with my eyes.

"ugh...no. The boy's been single since like senior year, this girl named Heidi cheated on him. But don't even waste your time, he might have a pretty face, but he is sooo lame. He's like girl repellent, once he starts talking you'll be asleep like in 2 minutes tops."

"Rosalie!" I hissed

"what? You've probably hung out enough with him to know it's true" she said with a shrug, before walking away. Even though, Rosalie was being a total bitch to him. I desperately hoped Tanya believed her and backed off. I don't know why it mattered to me...but it just did. Edward just couldn't end up with Tanya.

"Well, I'm willing to take him out on a test drive and find out" Tanya said to Lauren with a smirk, before walking off.

Just then the watter bottle I was holding burst and water splashed all over me, I gasped and looked down apparently I'd been gripping it tighter than I thought...

We lined back up as the new song began, this time some of us had to wear the 'angel wings' and yes they're really annoying, but when your up on the stage you just have to make it seem like it's the most normal thing in the world and own them.

_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life so now you run wild_

I watched as the girls walked the runway once again, I don't exactly know when this became a competition in my head, but it was now. Tanya was always so frekin confident and perfect, it was annoying. Therefor being better than her was my new goal.

_Think your hot shit? doI love it, I love it yeah yea.._

_stumbling the yeah, you still looking hella fine_

_keep doing what your doing, and I'll make you mine..._

She flaunted out with her wings, swaying her butt with each stride. It was my turn to go out, when she made it halfway. I did the best walk I could, when I made it halfway I raised my arms up to asking people to get louder. During the actual show, crowds went wild when you did that. I watched as Tanya made it to the end of the runway and posed with her hands on her hips, then bit her index figure when the song said

_you're a hot mess loving and hell yes_

When I made it to the end of the runway, I did two poses with my hands on my hips, then I turned around and did a little shake when the song said

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it, yeah you know what to do_

_you're a hot mess loving and hell yes_

Then I continued my walk back, that felt good.

This time we walked right in to the next run through, backstage we just went to stand back in line. During the show, we were going to be throwing off one outfit for the next in the line.

_That's M-o-n-e-y so Sexy_

_Damn I love the jazz, the jet and the mansion_

_ohh yeah_

_and I enjoy the gifts and the trips to the islands _

I was just wearing a tank top and jeans, witch is what most of the girls were wearing because it got pretty hot running back and forth. I grabbed my hair up in to a high ponytail and tied it, my neck was pretty hot too.

Before I knew it, Tanya was up and I followed.

_You know I appreciate the finer things_

_but it's not what makes me happiest baby_

_I can do without a thing_

_your turn of love is more than I can handle, never burn out this candle baby, baby_

By now I was in full runway mode, I forgot about Tanya and everybody else. I got out there and did my best. I felt the music and I wanted to get the crowd pumped with us. I focused on my walk, on my poses and on giving the cameras good shots.

_K-k-k-k kisses, that's money honey_

I got backstage and grabbed a water bottle, and plopped down on a chair.

I could hear the song ending

_That's M-o-n-e-y so Sexy..._

as the last of the girls filed in.

Just then Miss. Cope walked in

"That was great girls"

"take 5, then we're going to run through the pink, section of the show witch not all of you participate in witch means a longer break for some."

"after, that we are going to run through the entire show at least 4 times" ugh, I inwardly groaned.

I got up, and went to see how Edward was doing.

"hey" I said as I approached him

he was writing something down, and he looked up "hey, what's up?"

"not much" I said with a laugh

"so, how did I do?" I asked as I sat next to him

"really good actually, I was surprised" he said joking like always, I laughed

"wow, thanks"

"I'm kidding, but seriously you were amazing. I did write down a few things for you to consider though" he said as he pulled out the note pad he had been writing on

"like?.."

"During the first song, you looked completely distracted, I mean maybe it takes you a little bit to get in to it I don't know. You just seemed kind of dazed the whole time." damn, I was that obvious?

"During the second song, it was like worlds of a difference. You were really in to it, it was believable and you seemed really driven, I liked it. I especially loved the end by the way" he said with a wink, I could feel myself blush like crazy. I was a little shocked, usually it was Edward who got all nervous, now he was turning the tables on me.

He smirked before continuing "The last song, you were pretty much perfect, the walk, the attitude everything seemed right on."

"Also, I just wanted to suggest smiling a little more. You looked kind of pissed during the first two songs" he said, oh you have no idea...

"okay, I got it. Smile more, don't look distracted, make it believable, and oh yeah do a little booty shake for you every now and then" I said with a wink, like he had. He grinned at me, but I could see the light flush on his cheeks too. Is it bad that, I though he kind of looked adorable? NO! Bad Bella! This got you in a mess last time. Stop it.

"hey! I'm Tanya. I heard you were Rosie's brother, I just wanted to come introduce myself." I looked up to see Tanya standing there with her hand outstretched, and a coy smile.

"hey, ugh...yeah I'm Edward Cullen." he replied easily, and took her hand.

"so are you here supporting your little sis?"

Edward stifled a laugh, "ugh, no actually, I'm Bella's manager" She shot me a annoyed glance, Oh she did not just do that!

"yeah, and we we're sort of in the middle of something if you don't mind" I said as I shooed her away with my hand, putting on my best fake smile. Hey eyes narrowed at me.

"Ladies in the pink, section of the show backstage!" I heard Miss. Cope announce from the stage.

I turned back to Tanya grinning wickedly, "well, it looks like 'something' is gonna have to wait" she said triumphantly.

I got up and walked backstage, why did her stupid boobs have to be bigger than mine?!Because of that, I was stuck doing pink, while she gets to sit and do whatever the heck she wants with Edward!

I got back stage and stood in the line, this time Jessica was in front of me.

I heard the music start blaring

_Hey!_

_shut up and let me go!_

_This hurts I told you so_

_the last time you will kiss my lips, now shut up and let me go_

Only the petite girls, got to do this section. I was usually okay with it, but right now I hated being petite.

_I ain't freaking I ain't faking this_

_I ain't freaking I ain't faking this_

_now shut up and let me go! Hey!_

I went out there and did my thing, keeping Edwards suggestions in mind. From the stage I could see Tanya sitting next to Edward as he wrote things down, then I could see her whispering something to him. He automatically stopped writing and looked at her, then he said something and they both smiled. What the hell were they talking about? Then out of nowhere Edward pushed a strand of hair from her forehead and she bit her lip and grinned. What was wrong with him? Why did he just do that?

As the thought crossed my head I felt my right foot get caught on something, everything happened so fast. I tripped and fell backwards, trying unsuccessfully to grab on to something. I landed hard on my back side, oww..

The music stopped, and in seconds tons of people were hovering over my face. Yup this was one of those moments, were you could probably die from embarrassment.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice above other people's, damn there's really no place to hide now.

Would it be believable is I just acted dead?

Edward pushed by all the other people and knelt by my side.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern as he checked my head probably for any bumps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said halfheartedly

"are you sure? You fell pretty hard, does anything hurt?" he asked, his green eyes boring in to mine with concern.

I grabbed the edge of the stage and pulled myself up, Edward grabbed my other hand and helped me up.

"No, I'm fine. I landed on my butt. Other than my dignity, nothings hurt" I said as I brushed off my butt, people were starting to walk away back to their spots.

"Hunny, If you need a break go ahead and take it." Miss. Cope said before walking back to her seat and lining the girls up again.

I started for the stairs to go back stage again

"Wait. Where are you going?" Edward asked before I left

"Backstage, we need to run it again because of me"

"yeah, but she just told you, you could take a break"

"yeah, but I don't want to" I said simply

"well, I think you should take it"

"i don't think I should"

"Come on, they'll run it again later. Just take a break Bella."

"No, I don't want to. It's my fault they have to start again. I should at least do it right this time."

"Gosh, but you fell off a 5 and half foot high stage. I think you should sit it out for a little while"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Sit."

"No."

"god, I never knew you were so stubborn"

"well I am, just another quality to love I guess" I said sarcastically

"are you sure you're okay?" he asked for what felt like the 100th time

then I heard the song start again

_Hey!_

_shut up and let me go!_

_This hurts I told you so_

_the last time you will kiss my lips, now shut up and let me go_

"yeah, I'm sure. I got to go, you should go back to Tanya anyways. I'm sure she misses you." I said a little harsher than I intended, before I jogged backstage.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same, except for the falling part. I did what I was suppose to do, and ignored everyone else, witch is what I should have done from the start.

After every rehearsal, one of the models hosted an after party at their place, we were all invited and could bring whoever we wanted to. Tonight Tanya was hosting it. Well that's one party I'm not going to.

I grabbed my coat of the chair I had left it on, Edward was gathering up his things too. I hadn't really said anything to him since I fell.

He ripped off a page from his note pad

"Here, I wrote down a few things for you. You did really great though."

"Thanks" I said, as I took the piece of paper from him.

"hey, did I do do something wrong?" he asked as I looked at the paper.

"no, why?" I replied while I put it away

"well, it just seems like you're mad at me or something."

"I'm not, just tired" I said with a shrug, I was being honest but I don't know how believable I looked.

"okay then, so are you going to the after party tonight?"

"No, I'm going to pass on that tonight. Are you going?"

"ugh, yeah... Tanya invited me...so"

"Right, right. Of course, okay well thank you so much for coming with me today. Your notes helped me out a lot, go have fun, I know today was a long day." I said before I gave him a hug goodbye, he smelled good...okay I have to get out of here.

"bye, I'll see you tomorrow"

"bye, Bella" I heard him say before I left.

I unlocked my apartment and stepped inside. I was greeted by Juliet running up to me and jumping at my feet.

"Hey! Sweetie, how was your day? Get a lot of naps in?" I asked with a smile.

I threw my coat on the coach and finally slipped off my shoes. My feet were numb by now.

I just threw myself on the couch and closed my eyes.

Why did it bother me so much that Tanya and Edward were obviously flirting?

It's not like I had a claim on him.

It actually made me happy, if he was happy.

Maybe I felt protective of him....yeah that must be it!

I didn't want Tanya to break his heart...yup I like this new theory.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I groaned, rolled off the couch and went to get the door.

I opened it, and there was a huge heart shaped balloon that read I love you in front of me.

"ugh.."

Suddenly the balloon was moved aside, and Jacob was standing there with a huge grin and a bouquet of flowers.

"hey, babe"

"ugh, hey...isn't it a little early for valentines day presents?" I said with a smirk

" it is, but these aren't valentines. I just wanted to make sure I remind you enough, just how special you are to me." he said, witch made me grin like an idiot.

I grabbed the balloon and the flowers " well come in, and I'm just going to put these in water" I said as I walked to the kitchen.

I finished putting the flowers in a vase, when I felt his arms snake around my waste. He rested his chin on my shoulder "how was your day?" he whispered in my ear

"long, tiring, embarrassing"

he turned me around so I was facing him

"why was it embarrassing?" he asked confused

I looked down, I didn't feel like retelling what happened earlier " well... I...fell of the stage during rehearsals, I tripped" I said quietly, he automatically started laughing loudly. Wow, way to make me feel better.

"shut up! You're making it worse" I said smacking his arm, his laughter slowly faded

"I'm sorry, but you are too funny babe. I mean you're always falling, I just never thought you'd fall off the runway too"

"nice, well your pep talks sucks by the way." I said rolling my eyes

"awe, you know I'm just playing with you. I think it's cute you're so clumsy" he said with a smirk, before kissing me. I smiled up at him.

He pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand guiding me to my bedroom.

When we got to my room he slipped my hair band off, letting my hair fall down, then he guided me to my bed.

I lay on my bed as he got on top of me and started kissing down my neck. I didn't really know what to do with myself, I sort of didn't want to do this right now...

Then he moved up to my mouth, kissing me forcefully, I tried to keep up. I'd never kissed any other guys before, but were all kisses this slobbery?...

He finally came up for air and let me breath as well. He continued kissing down my neck, then in one swift motion he yanked my shirt off. I don't even remember what bra I was wearing, it was probably a random one that didn't go with my underwear. He moved his mouth back up to mine as he ran his hands all over me. I felt bad about it, I hadn't been with Jacob in like 2 months. I could tell he probably thought it was too long by his hungry desperate kisses. But I just wasn't up for it tonight.

I gently pushed on his chest, but he didn't even seem to feel it. So I pushed harder on his chest, he pulled back.

"what?" he asked gasping for air

"i just... I'm, I'm tired...can we do this some other night?"

He sighed loudly, exasperated. "fine."

He rolled over and laid on his back next to me, both of us not saying anything.

After five minutes of silence, he sat up

"alright, well I'll...see you around."  
I sat up too "what? where are you going?"

He eyed my chest, I forgot I still wasn't wearing a shirt

after liking his lips he said "I just have to go, there's some things I need to take care of"

"oh..okay then." I grabbed my shirt and threw it back on

"I'll walk you to the door." I said as I followed him out.

He walked out quickly, not even giving me a second glance.

Okay, so obviously he was mad...

I walked back in to my kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed one of those pre made salads and a fork before going to sit on the couch. I turned on the tv, E News was on. I didn't really feel like watching celebrity gossip, it's invasive and wrong...

"A Behind the scenes cat fight between the Bella Swan and another one of the VS angels? Stick around to get the scoop!"

okay so maybe I could watch it for a little wile...

**EPOV**

_Now hold on to me pretty baby_

_If you wanna fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar, rolling back your eyes_

_we're gonna ride the race cars_

_we're gonna dance on fire_

_with the girls Le Disko_

_super sonic over drive_

The music was blaring from the huge speakers, we were in Tanya's penthouse. It was extremely crowded, and I had never felt more out of place in my life.

Everyone in here looked like they just belonged, while I just looked completely random and bored.

I went out into the balcony, there was hot tub there filled with people making out. I went to the other side, there was some deck chairs that looked out into the city. I sat down. Tanya had seemed nice today, and she was pretty. Keeping my new strategy in mind, I went for it. But obviously, this wasn't working. I should have known, who the hell trusts an 80 year old cab driver who is hitting on you?

Ether way, today hadn't helped my cause at all. How the heck am I suppose to not want Bella when she's always so damn perfect?

At one point I even started flirting with her, and she actually went along with it...

Right then I knew I had to turn it around, so I started talking to Tanya, witch is like talking to a post by the way. Half of the time, I'm pretty sure she didn't know what I was talking about. Maybe she was too busy staring at herself on every reflective surface she could find to pay attention to me.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, Tanya was standing there.

"Hey, cutie" she said with a smile

"Hey Tanya... nice party"

"I know right! I think this is like the best turn out. I'd like to see the other models try to top this." she said, slurring her words. She sat on the chair besides me.

"I don't think they'll be able to" I said, trying to play along

"I know. So, I haven't seen you in there. How come?" she said in a whiny tone

"ugh, I guess I'm just not much of a partier" I said with a shrug

"I can tell, but you know what? I think you're just shy" she said, her voice sounded like she was trying to be seductive.

Suddenly she climbed on my lap, what was she doing?

"But, It's just you and me out here. You don't have to be shy." she whispered running her finger down the side of my face. I could smell the alcohol in her breath. She was probably drunk.

She moved even closer. I could feel her breast against my chest. She licked her lips and moved towards my face.

I pulled back, then I stood up. Just as I expected, she started swaying side to side as she stood. I caught her shoulders as she started staggering backward. I set her down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I have to go. I'll see you around." I said to her, she started closing her eyes. Then out of nowhere she started giggling "Oh Edward! Stop it! Ha I'm just kidding don't stop. You're so hot.." she slured the last part, and then I'm pretty sure she passes out. Wow, okay...

I stepped out of the elevator, I looked down at my watch. It was 12:30 am. God I am never going to wake up tomorrow morning.

I stepped out of the building, I looked around. The Club 21 was right in front of her building. It looked crowded. I'd never actually gone in there...

I spotted a cab and I was about to call it, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob Black outside the club. He was with some girl, as soon as he stopped talking he started kissing her. I couldn't see the girl, she was covered by this big man standing behind her. It was probably Bella, no wonder she didn't want to come to the party. She wanted to hang out with _him_...

It felt like someone was sticking needles in to my heart at the sight of them making out. He was disgusting, how could she stand him?

Just then the big man standing behind her moved.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit..." That's _not_ Bella...

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW! **REVIEW!** REVIEW! **REVIEW!** REVIEW! **REVIEW! :D**

**Trust me, it actually makes me write faster :D and neglect my homework like today LOL...**

**though i have a feeling i won't be laughing when i get an F tomorrow D:**

**But who cares about my life? as long as you get your fix it's all good LOL**

**keep your lovely reviews coming :)**

**p.s who wants to be my Beta?**

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga (first runway song)**

**Hot Mess- Cobra Starship (second runway song)**

**Money Honey- Lady Gaga (third runway song)**

**Shut up and let me go- The ting tings (Pink runway song)**

**Shiny Toy Guns- Le Disko (Tanya's after part, beginning of Edward's 2nd point of view)**

**just type them into youtube, if you want to listen to them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love you guys so much!! there's no words to describe it. I hope you don't hate me for being M.I.A for so long. I'm back & I'm here to stay! lol**

**Now enjoy!! (longer a/n at the end.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Damn, I need to tell Bella.

No, I can't tell her. It'll seem like I'm snitching. But if I don't tell her, Jacob keeps cheating on her. What if if she hates me for telling her? For ruining their relationship. But what if she hates me for not telling her? For letting Jacob keep lying to her...

It's not even any of my business. I just have to pretend that I never saw anything, it's that simple...

No it's not. I can't let Bella just get hurt when I could have warned her.

I ran my hands through my already messy hair. I was pacing again, I tend to do that when I have no clue what I'm suppose to do.

I went over to my unmade bed and just plopped down on it, face down.

So I can't straight out tell Bella, but what if I help her figure it out on her own?...

* * *

I hung up on my last call, and slid my phone in my pocket. Okay, so Bella was booked for 4 more photo shoots next week. I had signed the contracts and sealed the deals all by myself, without Alice. I gotta say, I felt a little proud of myself. Maybe I didn't suck at this after all.

As for the runway show, Bella had done amazing today. I was suppose to be here to tell her what she was doing wrong, but a lot of the time I found myself with nothing to suggest.

So everything was going pretty well. Everything, except for the fact I still didn't know how to help Bella figure out her jackass of a boyfriend was cheating on her.

I put my head in my hands. I hadn't really slept much thinking about it ether.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard Bella ask quietly, I guess she was finally done backstage.

I sat up. "yeah, why do you ask?" I asked pretending like everything was perfect.

"oh, no reason. It's just you seem kind of out of it today..."She said as she sat next to me.

Gosh, I wish I could just tell you. " I just feel a little stressed out I guess..."

She turned around to face me with a huge grin. "what?" I asked.

"Oh it's just that whenever me or Alice use to feel stressed we would have a girls night, or girls day depends on the time. Anyway, it always works for both of us. We would forget about whatever was bothering us and we would just have fun. Maybe it can work for you too."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not...a girl..." I said a little confused.

She just smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed. I meant we could just hang out, maybe it'll help you forget about whatever is bothering you for a little while."

Would that really help or worsen the problem?...ah what the heck?

"ugh, sure why not?"

"Cool! I'll call Alice." she said excitedly before whipping out her phone.

An entire day with two girls, this could really go ether way...

Alice jumped in to the car.

"Hey GUYS!"

"Hey Alice." Bella said hugging her.

"Hey Alice." I said with a smile. She shot me a huge grin back. Just then I noticed her giant stomach.

"Wow, Alice your huge." I said without thinking, then I wanted to take it back. Even when girls were pregnant they never liked hearing that. I looked over at Bella, she looked afraid for me.

I slowly looked back at Alice with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, thanks I hadn't noticed. You know what else I haven't noticed? That I have to pee every 4 minutes, and that when I look down I can't see my toes, and that in the morning I can't put my own shoes on, and that I eat three times the amount that Jasper does, and that I can use my stomach as a table and put a plate on it wile I eat in front of the tv, and that my feet are so swollen they can't fit in to my brand new Chimmi Chuus!!" okay, so obviously I needed a save.

"ugh...what I meant! Was, Wow your hugely adorable."

Bella, leaned in to whisper to me "really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"at the moment, yes." I whispered back. Alice didn't seem to notice, she was starring at her baby bump with a thoughtful expression. Then she looked up with a huge smile. So did that mean I was good?...

"you know what? Even though that was probably the dumbest save ever, I'm gonna take it. For your sake and because, you weren't lying. I really am adorable." she said with a shrug.

"So Bella what's new, in your life?" She asked completely changing the subject.

"ugh, well... Nothing really, same old same old."

"Yeah me too. Time flies, it feels like it's just been two days since I we saw each other."

"ugh, it has been... only two days."

"Bella, you're killing the reunion here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, well anyways. How's everything going for you, Eddie?"

"Fine, I guess."

"That's not what I heard... a certain someone told me you were stressed and needed a girls day" she said reaching out and putting her hands on top of mine with a sympathetic look.

"Okay you guys have to stop calling it a 'girls day', you're making me feel totally gay."

"It's okay if you are..."

"But I'm not!"

"A certain someone told me you probably are..."

what the hell!? I turned around to look at Bella, she lifted her hands in surrender

"Don't look at me." she said, just then Alice started giggling. "Okay, fine I give up. It was Rosalie." she said still giggling. Of course, it was my oh so 'lovely' sister.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble Alice but I'm not Gay."

"Oh you're not bursting _my_ bubble, but I had sort of promised my friend Eric I would set you two up. He's gonna be crushed once he finds out." Okay, I was officially freaked out.

"So, how did it go with Tanya last night?" Bella asked nonchalantly, starring at her nails like they were suddenly very interesting.

"Oh, so he's really not Gay?"

"Alice!"

"Sorry."

"um, well it was... okay." I said with a shrug.

"Sounds like someone had really bad sex!" Alice squealed like it was a good thing.

Bella immediately sat up and cleared her throat. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Oh! So it was good sex, but she was a bitch...yeah, been there done that." Alice said like she had finally figured it out.

"You've had good sex with a bitch?" I said with a smirk, and yes I was trying to change the subject.

"Well not... technically, but I can imagine." She said with a grin. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

I looked out the dark tinted windows, the city rapidly passing by in a blur. Just then I was struck with an idea. What if Bella paid Jacob a little surprise visit before we went to lunch? Who knows what Jacob would carelessly be doing if he thought Bella wasn't coming.

"You should go see Jacob before lunch!" I blurted, a little too eager.

Bella looked at me with a puzzled expression "ugh...why?" she asked her brows still furrowed.

Damn, this was the problem with me. I always seem to blurt things out without thinking them through.

"Well... he is your boyfriend and all...maybe it would be a nice surprise for him to have you pop in before he goes to practice." Yeah, that ell do.

Bella bit her lip and looked down. " I would but I he's sort of mad at me right now..."

Oh god, you have to be kidding me. What reason does that asshole have to be mad at _her_?

"What!? That's a joke right?" Alice snapped "What reason does 'Mr. Perfect' have to be pissed at _you_? Instead of being mad, he should be worshiping you. You're probably the best thing that ever happed to him!" she said. "Alice!" Bella snapped back, ready to defend her douche of a boyfriend.

Alice rolled her eyes, indifferent. "Alright, alright. You should work things out. Relationships are never easy, every one hits speed bumps every now and then. At the end of the day, your love will pull you through anything." Alice said in a fake calm tone, sounding like she gave the same advice to all her friends.

"Yeah, maybe you should surprise him before lunch. Talk things out a little bit." I said thinking fast. Alice shot me a death glare. She wasn't more of a fan of Jacob than I was, that much was obvious.

"You know what? You're right. I bet if we talk for a little bit, and I apologize, everything will be fine again. Thanks Edward, I think this is a really good idea." she said with a smile, before directing the driver to head over to Jacobs apartment. Meanwhile, I pretended that I didn't know Alice was trying to kill me with her glare.

A few minutes later, we arrived at another upscale apartment, that looked equally as expensive as Bella's. If I didn't hate him so much, I'd probably want to be him...

"I won't be long, wish me luck!" Bella said, before she got off the car.

"luck!" Alice screamed before Bella closed the door.

As I watched her walk in to the building, I started thinking. Was this the right thing to do? I guess as far as I knew, it was the only thing I could to. Try and help her catch him in the act.

"OWW!" I felt my breath leave me in a whoosh, as I felt Alice punch me in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked, as I turned around to see her sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Oh you know what that was for."

"No..I don't."

"Come on, I thought you were on my team here! Jacob's a jerk and Bella needs to dump him, not make up with him!"

"I know, but... Bella needs to know something about Jacob, and she needs to come see him if she's ever going to find out..." I struggled to find the right words and not give everything away.

She turned around to look at me and narrowed her eyes " you ah...know something I don't Cullen?" she asked in what I guess she thought was a threatening voice.

I averted my gaze outside, to a hobo sitting on the sidewalk with a sign that read 'homeless; so I'm sure you know what I need, and I assume you have some because you live here :)' hugh...nice pitch.

"Cullen!" I snapped my head back to Alice.

"What?"

"I asked you, if you knew something I didn't?"

"I don't mean to offed you but, I probably know a lot of things you don't. I mean I have one of the highest IQ's of the people I know, and I am half way through medical school and all..." I tried to avoid her question smoothly.

She snorted "Hunny, if you think you're smarted than me you've got another thing coming, but let's not go down that rode right now. Anyway that's not what I meant, and I'm sure you knew that. Now tell me what is it that Bella needs to find out about Jacob?" She said the last part as the driver opened the door for Bella to get back in to the car.

"What do I need to know about Jacob?" Bella got in and asked.

"um, ugh...that, that....he's got 12 toes. Yeah, it's sad and not to mention gross." I blurted the stupidest thing possible, staying true to character of course. It was the only thing that popped in to my mind, I had watched a special on medical mysteries on TLC the night before. Darn cable television!

"Eww! That's disgusting, not wonder he wears like size 13 or something." Alice said with a look of disgust, surprisingly buying it.

Bella started laughing. "Actually I've seen his feet, I only counted 10 toes."

"Oh, what a relief. I guess it was just another rumor in those stupid gossip magazines." I bluffed.

"Everything in those magazines is lie. Trust me."

"Yeah, I do. So ugh...how did it go?"

"It went well, but we didn't really get to talk because he had a meeting before practice."

"So you didn't see anything... weird?" I pondered.

"No...should I have?" She asked, looking confused.

"No, no. Just, I was just wondering."

"Riiiight..."

"Okay, so where are we going for lunch. I'm starved!" Alice chimed in.

"To Thalia, I love their salads." Bella answered back.

"Oh awesome! I love their pasta dishes!" Alice said excitedly.

"Really? Really, we're doing this?" Bella asked dead serious.

"What?" Alice asked, feigning innocence.

"You might be pregnant and having the time of your life eating everything but the kitchen sink, but tomorrow night I got out in front of thousands of people in nothing but underwear. You know if I even think about real food right now I'll get fat and you're doing this to me? Even though you know pasta is my weakness..." Bella asked honestly looking hurt.

"You know, I resent the part about me eating everything but the kitchen sink, but fine. Just because you're my best friend, just for you, I will eat a steak today."

"Thank you." Bella said, seemingly content with that.

We sat in silence for a whole minute before I burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Alice asked confused

"You guys, I mean I thought you were kidding. Did you really just get in to an argument about how you were going to make her resist pasta and you settled on making her resist a steak, so everything all better now?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Bella said with a shrug like it happened all the time.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You two are so weird." I said more to myself than to them.

"Right, and you're so cool?" Alice asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No, I guess I'm not. Which explains why I'm hanging out with you guys." I said honestly, we all started laughing as the driver pulled up in front of the restaurant.

The usual suspects were waiting for us as we got down from the car, Paparazzi. Strangely enough, I was use to them by now. I had learned to ignore them completely. I walked behind Bella and Alice, protectively. I didn't want them to get pushed around for a good picture.

We walked in, and the place was packed with couples and groups of friends. I'd never been here, but it looked pretty cool, I just hoped I could afford it.

The hostess immediately came to seat us. "Hello welcome to Thalia, table for 3?" she asked with a smile. That's one of the perks about being friends with someone famous, there was no such thing as waiting in line.

"Yes, please." Bella responded politely.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly, If you need anything else let me know." She said with another smile and a wink, which seemed to be directed towards me. Bella cleared her throat. I don't get it, girls usually ignored me, what's going on these days? Maybe hanging out with Bella made me seem more coveted or something. Ether way, I wasn't really in to blonds.

Just then, the waiter arrived at our table. He immediately checking Bella out. Ha! Get in line buddy.

"Hello, I'm Tyler. I will be your waiter today. Can I get you started on drinks?"

"um, I'll have a Strawberry Daguerre, Virgin of course." Alice said with a coy smile, which was weird.

"I'll have a lemonade." I said, when the guy looked at me.

"and I'll just have water, thanks." Bella ordered last.

"Okay, perfect. I'll get your drinks and be right back." The guy said before he walked away.

"This sucks!"

"What does?" Bella asked Alice who was now pouting.

"I mean, the pregnant chick _never_ gets hit on." I tried not to laugh at her response.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"I mean no offense, you're awesome and all but, you might as well have dork stamped on your forehead. Yet! The hostess was still checking you out, and Bella is like the ultimate unattainable. Why waste your time right? But nooo, that idiot waiter was still drooling like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile here I am, being ignored by everyone. Which doesn't even make sense, I mean I'm pretty hot and with the baby there's just more to love right?" she asked us both

"Totally! But why do you need someone to hit on you? You're happily married to Jasper. Remember?" Bella pointed out.

"No, I know. I'm the luckiest girl, and I don't ever want anyone but Jazzie. Still I mean, I'm a girl. Being hit on is a confidence booster." she said with a knowing nod.

"Ready to order?" The Tyler dude came back to interrupt.

"Yes! I'll have the a Cesar salad as my entrée, and for the main course I'll have the New York Stake; well done, Two Backed potatoes on the side with lots of sour cream, and another side of French fries. You can never go wrong with French fries right? As well as another side of steamed vegetables, but no cauliflower, that stuff is gross. Um, oh yeah! and onion rings... and a refill of my Strawberry Daguerre!" she said with a sweet smile, as we all gapped at her. How could someone so small fit that much food?

"what? You guys know there's two of me now." she said seriously, as me and Bella laughed.

"I'll just have a New York Stake, medium rare. Thanks." I ordered after Alice.

"and I'll have the garden salad." Bella finished off our order.

* * *

After we had lunch, we got frozen yogurt. Then we went to the movies to watch Avatar. Apparently everybody had been raving about this movie for a while and none of us had, had time to go watch it.

So far I had convinced Bella to call Jacob twice to ask him where he was, and still nothing! There's only so many times you can do that without sounding like a weirdo. I was planing on getting her to go surprise him again after the movie. I was probably starting to sound freakishly obsessed with them getting together, but I couldn't just give up on this that easily.

We started walking towards the exit of the theater after we finished watching the movie.

"Seriously, that has to be the sweetest things I've ever seen!"Alice,said as we walked out.

"I know, the way he fell in love with her even though they were from different planets!" Bella added.

"Yeah, and how he left his whole life and race behind all for her! It was so romantic."

"and the effects were crazy, the computer editing must have taken forever." I added too.

"Yeah, you're definitely not gay. Only a stupid guy would be more focused on the effects, than the epic love story." Alice, replied rolling her eyes.

"Gosh you guys need to stop, you bicker like if you were brother and sister." Bella said with a laugh.

"I actually like her better than my sister...she's a little less air headed" I said truthfully.

"Yeah, and I like him better than my brother, Emmett acts like he's five... and what do you mean a little less!?"

"ugh! Can you guys at least shut up while I call Jacob?" she asked still laughing at us as she pulled out her phone.

I thought fast. "Actually, I think you should go surprise him again. I mean, you two really haven't seen each other, apart from this afternoon which was rushed. It would probably be a nice...ugh reunion."

"Yeah, um... I guess your right." she said hesitantly as she put her phone away.

We walked out in to the cool night air, I held the door for Bella as she walked out. "Thanks." she said with a smile. As soon as she was out the door, I was yanked back in.

"What the hell's going on?" Alice demanded.

I looked down at her "What do you mean?"

"Oh stop playing the stupid card Cullen. I didn't buy it this morning, and I ain't buying it now. I mean since when did you become 'couples counseling'? You've been pro Jacob all day long, which makes no sense because we both know you're crushing on Bella!"

"Shh!!" I shhed her and looked around to see if anyone had heard that last part, we were clear.

"I'm not crushing on Bella, and like I told you this morning there's something Bella needs to find out about Jacob, and the only way she can find out is if she surprises him."

"First of all. Ha! You not crushing on Bella, that's like saying I'm ugly. No one is buying it. Second of all, if you know what it is he's keeping from her. Why don't you just tell her?"

"I honestly wish I could. The last thing I want is for Bella to get hurt, but it's not my place to tell her. The best I could do is try to help her figure it out herself." I answered.

She was quiet for a minute, before she replied.

"Yeah, I guess I understand...but...Is it really bad?" she asked me, her blue eyes suddenly filled of concern.

I sighed. "Yeah, it is..."

"I swear to god, when I get my hands on that guy I'm gonna cut his ba..."

"Oh no." I said when I saw Bella on the side walk, she had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were watery. Across the street, I could see a couple making out. The guy had dark russet skin, and the girl had curly blond hair. I pushed out the theater so fast, I forgot to wait for Alice. I made my way next to her. "Bella..."

She turned around and quickly wiped the stray tear running down her cheek.

"Oh there you are, I thought I had lost you guys already." she said with a fake smile, obviously trying to sound composed. Just then I noticed Alice was behind me.

"Bells hunny, are you okay?" Alice asked concerned again.

"Yeah, of course why wouldn't I be? Come on let's get out of here, I'm exhausted." She said as she pulled Alice and me to the car.

As we sat in the car in silence, Bella starred out the window with a blank expression.

"Bella... I ugh, I'm sorry..." I managed to say, but I really didn't know what to say at this point. Nothing I said would make is better...

Without breaking her gaze out the window she responded " You knew... didn't you?" she asked, her eyes getting watery again, as she bit her lip.

I wanted so bad in that moment to hold her in my arms, and somehow make her feel better.

"Yeah, yeah I knew. I just I didn't think I was the one to tell you. So I've been trying to get you to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry..." I responded honestly, I could only hope she wouldn't hate me.

She laughed halfheartedly "why are you apologizing? You're not the one who cheated on me."

"I just don't know if I made the right choice by not telling you right away."

"Well, I honestly don't know what the right choice would be ether but, I would have probably done the same thing if the situation were reversed. So don't worry about it." She said, as she wiped another tear that seemed to escape and ran down her cheek.

"Bella hunn, you're not gonna dwell on this stupid guy are you? I mean you're worth so much more, and you deserve a million times better. I know one day you're going to find someone that loves you more than anything in the world, and who treats you as such. You're special hunny, don't forget that." Alice said as she leaned in to hug her, Bella hugged her back tightly for a few minutes before letting go.

"Thanks Alice." She said wiping the last of her tears away, with what looked like new resolve in her eyes.

"and don't worry. I don't dwell. I get even..."

Alice laughed " Now that's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU TAKE THE TIME OUT TO READ THIS :) THANKS.**

**Okay explanation time, I know I've been gone for way too long. It's not fair to all of you. Trust me, I know! I'm totally obsessed with this one story, and no matter how many times I review she only updates like twice every 3 months. It's torture! I love yo guys waaaay to much to put you through that lol. Lately I've just been extremely extremely busy, trying to balance having a social life and keeping my grades up along with trying to find a part time job, and along with that like some of you already know, I'm an aspiring actress, so when I go to auditions I pretty much obsess over rehearsing my lines and doing the best possible a whole week before. Also I'm really into video editing(I have a Youtube channel where I publish my videos), and that also takes up time, but I like it too much to stop lol...**

** I literally just stopped writing this, because my mom stopped me to yell at me over finishing my schoolwork by tomorrow. Nice, lol. See, I can't get a break lol. I actually spent all night writing this chapter. Because all your awesome and lovely reviews pushed me to come back and write. I really don't want to disappoint you guys. That's why, I decided I'm gonna make time to write very week! yupp, you heard me one chapter per week before Saturday! lol Since I've been gone for so long I'm actually updating twice this week if you guys all review and show me you haven't forgotten about me yet lol**

**So If you all review, I guarantee and update Thursday night :D**

**and, I will reply to ALL your reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't had time to do that ether lately, but I honestly appreciate all of your feedback I really really do. If you read all of this, thank you so much too lol :)**

**Until next time, Xoxo -Melody **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

After we dropped Edward off at his apartment, it was just me and Alice again.

Which is pretty convenient considering Edward would have probably been completely against me getting back at Jacob, and phase one was tonight...

I mean in retrospect I get where Edward's coming from, I also believe that karma will eventually get back at him for me, but as for now I needed something quicker.

Maybe it's really just the anger talking, but I wasn't ready to let this go just yet. I wanted Jacob to feel exactly the same way I did tonight. Stupid, jealous, angry, and most importantly completely heartbroken.

I turned away from the window and saw Alice looking at me with a sincerely sympathetic look.

I didn't like when people felt sorry for me, it made me feel week. I know it's just because she cares about me, but I couldn't stand looking at it.

"Bella...I'm sorry. I really am, I mean I know I wasn't necessarily supportive of your relationship with Jacob but I would have never wanted this to happen, so I really am sorry." she said looking down.

Even though her words made it that much more real, making those stupid tears well up again, I held them back. I already felt like the most pathetic and stupid person on the planet for even falling in love with someone that was never worth it. I wasn't going to cry and add to that. I honestly don't know how long it will take for me not to feel betrayed, lonely and heartbroken, but I do know one thing, I wasn't going to show anyone that.

I reached out and put my hand over hers until she looked up, and I smiled at her.

"Alice, don't worry about me. I'm already over it, really. But come on, are we really going to let him mess with me and have nothing to show for it?" I asked cocking my head to the side with a mischievous grin.

Alice grinned right back, all traces of sympathy gone.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said with that grin still in tact, I could tell she was going to enjoy this just as much as I was.

"If your thinking that we're about to pull a Carrie Underwood 'before he cheats' then yes... I am."

she let out a high pitched scream "Yay! Finally, I haven't pulled one of those since high school!"

We pulled up to Alice's huge house, and got down after telling my driver he could go home for the night. After all we couldn't pull up to Jacob's apartment in my car, paparazzi would figure it out. We walked in to her house, it was beyond huge. It had been a while since I'd been in here, it was mildly shocking every time.

"So where's Jasper?" I asked noticing, that it was completely quiet, like no one else was home.

"Oh he's working late tonight, since he knew I was going to be with you all day."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on! I've got the perfect disguises!" Alice said attempting to run up the stairs, but getting tired after the 3rd step. I tried to hold back from laughing, I can't believe I'm dragging my pregnant best friend down with me to trash Jacob's apartment.

"Alice you should probably stay home, I mean If Jasper finds out he's gonna kill me for taking you with me."

"Hey, don't even say that! You know I live for this kind of stuff, and who says Jasper has to find out?"she said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know..."

"Well you don't have to, because I _do_ know. I'm coming, weather you like it or not!" she said as we made it to the top of the stairs.

"Now come on!" she said pulling me along to her bedroom.

We walked in to her room and not surprisingly it was just as huge as the rest of the house. I noticed a picture of Alice with her arms around Jaspers neck, both of them looking completely in love in front of a sunset in Fiji; during their honey moon. I suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy, would _I_ ever get my happily ever after? Do those even exist?... Of course they do... just not for me.

"Are you coming?" Alice asked, from the door to her walk in closet.

I walked over and a soon as she turned on the light, my jaw dropped. If I though my closet was unnecessarily huge, I'd seen nothing yet.

She saw my expression and smirked "Yeah I thought you'd like it." she said smug.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We walked over to huge boxes stacked up on the side of the closet. She grabbed the third one out of the stack, and the one at the bottom and threw that one at me.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it.

"Your new 'do' sweetie." She said simply.

Inside I found a long straight blond wig with side swept bangs, okay I have to admit this is pretty awesome.

I looked up to see Alice already adjusting hers on her head. Hers was long, wavy and fire truck red.

I grabbed the hair band on my wrist and pulled my long brown hair in to a low pony tail, then I threw on the blond wig. I adjusted it so my real hair was completely covered.

"Nice, and may I say? You look awesome as a blond!" Alice said as she grabbed what looked like random clothes and threw them onto a pile.

"Thanks, where did you even get these?"

"Oh you know.. part of old Halloween costumes, here put this on!" she said as she threw a red mini skirt at at me and a purple sequent tank top. "Eww what is this?"

"Well, would you ever be caught dead wearing that?"

"No, probably not..."

"Exactly, it's a disguise remember?"

"Right." I said, as I pulled off my jeans and slipped on the ugly red skirt. Then I took off my blue top and threw on the sparkley purple one. Why Alice even had all this stuff was beyond me.

"Oh and put these on!" Alice said handing me huge dark sunglasses. I noticed she had already changed in to a bright orange dress and white go go boots, and she was putting on her own dark sunglasses.

"Okay, I think we're done." she announced, as we faced the full length mirrors in her closet.

It took us exactly 2 minutes before we burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Alice. We look like colorful hookers." I said between fits of laughter.

"Well, I hope we at least look like the expensive kind." she said as we continued laughing.

Once we were done laughing at how ridiculous we looked, we made our way to her garage.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say when the lights turned on.

"Yeah, Jasper is sort of obsessed with cars too."

Sort of? He had like 7 cars in there, and they all looked wayy expensive.

"So which one are we taking?" I said as I ran my hand down the shiny red paint of a classic mustang.

"That one." she said pointing to the far corner of the garage.

We walked over to find an old faded beat up Honda from like 1970.

"Ugh..."

"This is my car from high school, we never got rid of it." she said with a huge grin.

"Too many memories to throw away..." she said getting this far off look in her eyes, and that's all it took for me to figure out what she was talking about.

"Eww Alice! Spare me the deets, please." I said holding my hand up to stop her. She giggled and got on the car.

We pulled up to Jacob's apartment, our old beat up car looking out of place between all the extremely expensive new ones around us.

We got off, and for the first time in I don't know how long, all we heard was silence. We looked around to find no one and nothing around us. The coast was clear.

"I could get use to this." I said still astonished that no one even gave me a second look as we made our way inside the building. Well actually some people were giving us second looks, but they were more to show their distaste than anything else.

We climbed on the elevator and made our way to the 42nd floor. We walked off the elevator and up to Jacob's door.

"Now, this may take a little while because I haven't picked a lock since..."

"Alice." I stopped her before she started picking the lock. Which by the way again, I don't know where she learned how to do.

"We don't need to, not when I've got this." I said as I pulled out the key that Jacob had given me when he moved in.

"Sweet!"

We walked in, and Alice immediately went straight for his room.

I lingered at the door, debating on whether I should really do this... or should just back out and go home.

Then I noticed the coffee table by the couch, he had a small framed picture of me.

I got closer and noticed it was a picture of me in time square looking completely excited from when I had just moved to New York.

_Flashback_

"You did not just take a picture of me!" I said, trying to sound upset but failing miserably.

"Oh but I did. What are you gonna do about it?" He said holding the camera way above my head.

"Well I have no choice but to take you down." I said trying not to smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I said lunging towards him, but before I could jump to try and reach the camera he grabbed me tight and kissed me. Successfully making me forget the camera completely.

When he pulled away, he was still holding me tight. He looked straight in to my eyes

"I want to remember this moment. When it was just me and you, things are changing Bella. Before you know it, the world will be ours for our taking. We'll have everything we ever dreamed of. But I don't want to forget the best thing that ever happened to me...you."

My heart felt like it would explode, I wanted more than anything to remember this moment too. I kissed him fervently. I'd always seen couples on TV making out in the middle of time square, little did I know I'd be one of them some day...

_End of Flashback_

I wiped the tear running down my face. I don't think I can do this anymore...

I was about to go find Alice and call this whole this off, when I passed by the coffee table on the other side of the couch. There was a notepad next to his phone. I picked it up and read through it

_Ashley 334-5674 _

_Maggie 875-3241 _

_Sofia 762-7251 _

_Taylor 652-3442 _

_Selena 912-3921 _

_Rachel 628-3882 _

_Melody 823-7252 _

_Mandy 726-3829 _

_Heidi 799-2122 _

_Adriana 726-1234 _

"Oh my god..." I stood there in complete shock, well... wasn't he a busy boy.

"Hey Bella look what I found!" I heard Alice yell from the door to his room. I looked up and saw her holding up two different pairs of panties with taungs, probably from the kitchen.

"Eww"

"Yeah I know! I'm gonna put them in his cereal boxes."

I laughed, imagining Jacob pouring cereal on to a bowl and having dirty underwear fall on to his plate.

Yeah I was wrong, I can definitely do this.

I grabbed the frame with the picture of me and threw it as hard as I could at the 60 inch plasma tv, leaving a nice huge dent in the middle of it.

Alice walked over giving me a high five, which I happily returned.

I then followed Alice in to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be a ketchup bottle. I went in to his room and opened up the doors to his closet.

Aww nice expensive suits... and a bottle of ketchup... oh the possibilities.

I opened the bottle and started squirting ketchup all over the suits, and weirdly enough in the pockets.

Then I threw the ketchup bottle aside and grabbed scissors, that inconveniently for him he left lying around. I cut up his bed spread, his pillows, his entire underwear drawer and the shoe laces off all his shoes.

"Nice! Have you done this before?" Alice asked with a huge excited grin looking around, while walking back in to the room with a bag of flour in her hands.

"Ugh, no.."

"Well you're a natural!"

"Um thanks, I guess" I said laughing, oddly enough.

Ten minutes later, his apartment was completely trashed and sprinkled with flour...I don't know, Alice's idea...

But instead of feeling relieved or exuberant or whatever it is I expected to feel by doing this, I felt nothing, I felt empty.

"Come on! We have to get out of here before he gets here."

"Oh, right. Yeah okay." I said trying to snap myself back to reality. If they found us in his apartment right now, even if I was his supposed girlfriend we'd end in jail, and a mug shot is not one I want in my portfolio.

We knocked down a few more things by the entrance and left the door ajar, so it looked like it was actually a struggle to get in. Then we ran to the elevator and made it to the lobby in record time. There, we walked slowly and calm, like we'd just come from visiting a friend and were on our way out.

Once I closed the door of the Honda, I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in.

"Alice, I think what we did was wrong. I shouldn't have talked you in to coming we me, this was stupid, childish, mean, and... well I don't think anything else describes it as well as stupid."

"Oh come on Bella, this was fun and sure it was mean but it's not like he didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, maybe... I don't know, I guess I just thought it would make me feel better, but it just made me feel worse."

"Well-... Oh my God! Jacob! Jacob at 4 o'clock! Look!"

I turned around and looked to where she was pointing. "Oh crap! That is Jacob."

I sank down in my seat and hoped our wigs were enough for him not to recognize us.

"Oh my gosh! And he's with a brunette this time, that pig! I swear I'm gonna cut his.."

"Alice! Shh! He's gonna walk by the car right now, shut up."

"F.Y. I: I don't think I like the bossy you..." Alice whispered as she shrunk down in her seat too.

We watched as him and some brunette walked up to the apartment building. He didn't seem to noticed us, he had his arm draped around the girl while the girl babbled on about something that he clearly didn't care about. Then suddenly he snapped his head back and looked at the car... "Shit! Shit, he knows! What do we do!" I asked Alice frantically. "Relax, put your sunglasses on, lay your seat back and pretend to be asleep." "Okay."

I did as I was told, I laid my seat back and turned my face away from the window after putting my glasses back on and quickly arranging my blond hair so it covered most of my face.

"Damn it, he's walking over here. What the heck does he want?" I heard Alice say, as she grabbed for her glasses and threw them on.

Two minutes later, I heard someone knock on the window. I held my breath, as I heard Alice roll the window down.

"Well, hay there! Aren't chu just a hunka a man candy?" I heard Alice say with a very convincing Southern drawl, she'd probably picked up from Jasper.

"Ugh, hey. Umm, I was just wondering if by any chance your car was for sale? My dad use to have one just like it growing up, and it would really mean a lot."

"Ugh no, sorry sweetie but my car here, is not for sale."

"Well, that's okay. Thanks anyways... you know you look a lot like this chick I know..."

"O-o-oh really? I get that a lot, but I actually just moved here to the big apple and what's not. I'm from a small town in Georgia, born and raised with cattle and … ugh chickens."

"Ugh, cool... I guess. You couldn't be her anyways, this chick I'm talking about is so annoying after 10 minutes with her you'll literally want to shoot yourself. I mean I'm serious, she's probably the cause for the increase in suicide rates."

"Well... I'm glad I don't know her then." Alice said, and even though I couldn't see her, I'm sure she said it through clenched teeth.

"Alright, well nice meeting you...ugh?"

"Nancy."

"Nice to meet you Nancy, if you're new in town maybe I could show you and your friend around sometime. I've heard I'm a hell of a good time."

"Oh, I bet."

"See ya."

"Bye." she said flirtatiously before rolling up the window.

"Ugh, I'm gonna puke!"

I sat up. "Born and raised with cattle and chickens?"

"Oh come on, it was the best I could do!"

"Did you see? He was totally flirting with me."

"Yeah, I noticed..." I said downcast, was he really that bored with me that he had to go after anybody with a pulse? Because it sure seemed that way.

"I guess he didn't notice my huge baby bump, or else I don't think he'd be so willing."

"Don't be so sure..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's pretty evident that _anything_ is better than me."

"Oh Bells, don't say that. You know that there's probably a million guys out there that would kill for you."

"Correction; would kill for the person they think I am, not really for me."

Alice sat up and looked at me straight forward and totally serious now. "Bella you are one of the most amazing people, I have ever met. In high school everybody and I mean _everybody_ hated me. I was miserable and my only friend was Jasper, which was more than enough trust me. But still, I never had a girlfriend, someone I could share all my secrets with, someone that I could call and talk to about my boy troubles. I'd given up on the idea of having friends, and then you came along... this quiet reserved girl from Washington with a big future ahead of her. My complete opposite, yet since the first day we met I knew you different, that you were special. Eventually you became more than just my friend, you became my sister, and as _your_ sister I know that you're gonna find someone that loves you for who you are. Someone who's gonna be able to see just how special you are, someone who's life you're change just like you did mine. Weather that be today or tomorrow, or even next year, I know it's going to happen. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She finished, with a quivering lip. Until then I hadn't realized I was crying too. I reached over and hugged her as hard as I could. "Thank you Alice, thank you for being _my_ friend." I whispered.

Just then we heard the police sirens racing down the crowded street, and people yelling in front of the building. We looked up to see the paparazzi already swarming the scene, and Jacob grabbing at his short hair and yelling at the guy at the building door. Random people were stopping to check out the commotion and Jacob's date was pushed aside, obviously forgotten.

"Oh shiz!" Alice said obviously a little panicked.

"Oh shiz, is right. Damn! we have to get out of here before they start scoping out for witnesses."

"Definitely, now switch seats with me, I'll drop you off at your apartment so I can drive back home and get rid of the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"Ugh.. well I guess we don't really have any, I just kinda always wanted to say that."

"Right... how about I drive to my apartment & then you drive back to your house?"

"Sounds good, let's just get out of here because it's starting to get a little too crowded for my liking."

"Deal." I squeezed the car through any tiny space I was allowed, it was almost impossible considering how many cop cars were coming in. Gosh Jacob was a serious drama queen, no one makes that big of a deal from a break in that left no one harmed & we didn't even _take_ anything.

I finally turned on an empty street and sped away in our tiny Honda.

EPOV

I got out of the shower and after throwing on sweats and a T-shirt, I towel dried my hair.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, the look in her eyes. As if the last thing in her life that made sense had finally shatter too. I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay, that she deserved better, but obviously I couldn't do that. Life could be completely unfair sometimes. I'll admit to it, I've thought about what it would be like to be Jacob, a hot shot football star with the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. It's a nice day dream, but a stupid one. There's one thing I know for sure thought, if I was lucky enough to have Bella, I would not screw it up.

I sat of the edge of my bed and grabbed the remote control for the TV. I hadn't watched TV in what felt like years, I turned it on and watched as the screen fill with color. The local new was on, I stood up and was about to walk over and get something from the kitchen when I heard: "The big question is how did they do it? In such a high security apartment building, home to many of the elite families here in New York. Now people are wondering; are we safe?"

The the camera flashed over to none other than Jacob Black. "Yes, they took everything and ruined everything they left behind. They even broke my TV using a frame with a picture of my girlfriend, and I'm sorry but THAT is just _sick_." he spat.

"Would you like to say anything else? In case the culprit is in deed watching tonight?"

"Yeah, that if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open. Because no one, and I mean no one messes with Jacob Black and gets away with it."

Funny Bella said something similar tonight... oh wait "Oh No.."

**A/N: Hey guys, I honestly have no excuse for my absence other than school can get really stressful, specially when you're taking extra courses in order to graduate early. But Summer is finally here, & normally I would be in summer school right now, trying to get extra credits but, lucky for you California's school budget cuts leave no room for summer school. Which means I'm all yours this summer, that is if you still want me lol. Thank you to all my lovely, amazing readers who have stuck by me and to the reviews that let me know you weren't gonna give up on this story that easily. I love you all, and I hope this chapter was entertaining to you. Next chapter is the fashion show, and trust me that this time I WILL update soon. **

**p.s Please review if you're still interested in this story to continue, if you're not I've got tons ideas for new plots, but I miss these characters in particular so I hope you're not ready to give them up just yet.**

**Also I'm turning 16 this Monday, wish me happy birthday? Lol ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I stood up and was about to walk over and get something from the kitchen when I heard: "The big question is how did they do it? In such a high security apartment building, home to many of the elite families here in New York. Now people are wondering; are we safe?"

The the camera flashed over to none other than Jacob Black. "Yes, they took everything and ruined everything they left behind. They even broke my TV using a frame with a picture of my girlfriend, and I'm sorry but THAT is just _sick_." he spat.

"Would you like to say anything else? In case the culprit is in deed watching tonight?"

"Yeah, that if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open. Because no one, and I mean no one messes with Jacob Black and gets away with it."

Funny, Bella said something similar tonight... oh wait "Oh No.."

I just stared at the TV in shock for a second, shit. This was not good. This was definitely NOT good. I walked, half ran to the phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang four times, "You have reached..." I hung up and dialed again. This time, on the third ring she picked up.

"Oh hey Edward, what's ugh.. what's up?" She said, sounding out of breath. Almost as if she had been running...

"Hey Bella, how about _you_ tell _me_ what's up?"

"What ugh, what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Oh I think we both know what I mean."

"Um... well, I think that we both know what we think, but I'm not sure that I know, what you mean about what you think.. particularly.."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Okay?" She blurted, defensively.

"Okay, then tell me this. Why are you out of breath?"

"Um.. well... that's just because, because I was running!... with Alice... in Central Park... um cause you know, exercise if good for pregnant woman. It helps the baby come down faster during labor, and you've seen Alice, she's about to pop she needs all the help she can get."

"Why does it sounds like you made that up as you went?"

"I don't know! Maybe you make nervous, have you thought about that Mr. I know it all?"

"Bella just tell me the truth please?" I pleaded with her.

I heard her sign on the other end "Okay, fine. I was running by myself on the treadmill because I feel fat."

"Bella!"

"Okay! Okay, fine I didn't listen to you when you said to let karma take care of things with Jacob, okay? Me and Alice broke in to his apartment... and might have done a tinsy bit of damage."

"So you mean to tell me 'a tinsy bit of damage' is what they're calling..." I glanced back at the TV. "'One of the biggest break ins, Manhattan has ever seen'?"

"Really? That's what they're calling it?" I could hear the smile in her voice, as she asked a little smug.

"I don't think that's really something to feel proud of..."

"I'm not! Come on, Edward you know better than anyone, that the media multiplies everything by ten."

"I know that, but regardless of how little damage you caused, you know it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Yes I know that. It's just, Edward you don't know how I felt. It was like... like the last thing in this crazy life that still made sense, shattered too. I felt stupid, disappointed, embarrassed and really the list goes on. I guess I just wanted to make him feel at least a quarter of what I was feeling." she finished, sounding exhausted. I understood what she meant, and how she felt. I knew this was hurting her, and somehow _that_ was hurting _me_, so that's really all it took for me to forgive her. Because any lecture I had planned was wiped from my mind, and I just wanted her to feel better. Gosh, I was such a push over.

"Alright, well I guess Jacob did deserve it. Plus the look on his face when he said you broke his TV was priceless, I seriously thought he was about to burst in to tears."

I heard her laugh half heartedly, from the other end.

"Yeah, he did always have some weird attachment to that thing.."

"Anyway, we both better get some sleep, you've got the fashion show tomorrow and it's nearly midnight. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Night Edward, and thanks for not being too mad at me... I didn't expect you to let me off the hook so easily."

I laughed. "I don't think I'm allowed to be mad at you, seeing how _you're_ the one that can fire _me_."

"Yeah, but I would never fire you... you should know that, goodnight Eddie."

"Goodnight & please don't.." I heard the phone click off. "Call me Eddie..."

I smacked my alarm clock off, okay so 7 hours of sleep didn't sounds too bad in theory, but it felt like crap. I literally rolled out of bed and sleepily made my way to the closet. I had to wear an itchy suit today, how 'great' is that?

By 8 am, I was hailing a cab to Bella's apartment.

After ringing her doorbell about 6 times, it finally opened. Her apartment was full of people, everything was already in full swing here, apparently.

I looked around trying to spot her.

"Oh hey Edward! What took you so long? You look great by the way.." I heard her say from one side of the living room. She was sitting on a chair in a white silk robe, getting a pedicure, a manicure, her hair done, her makeup done, and there was a stylist next to her asking her what she thought about two dresses that looked exactly the same in my opinion.

I walked over to where she was sitting "Thanks, and what do you mean? It's barely 8:30."

"Yeah, but Alice has been here since 6."

I turned around and indeed Alice was sitting on the couch, getting her toe nails done and literally had someone feeding her grapes.

"Hey there." She said with a grin.

"Alice? What are you even doing here?"

She gasped. "Edward, I'm offended. I think the better question is, why did _you_ just get here?"

"But I'm early, I wasn't suppose to be here until 9."

"And you think half an hour is enough?" she scoffed.

"Well... yeah."

"You know Edward, when I met you, I dubbed you for more than just a pretty face. But maybe what you see _is_ what you get with you..."

"I was my class's valedictorian." I replied easily.

"Yeah, so? I was prom queen."

"No you weren't..."

"The voting was rigged! Rigged I tell you."

I turned around to face Bella, "So how are you feeling about the show? You ready?"

"Um well, I feel good about it, but I am nervous. There's always a big possibility that I could fall on my ass, like I did in rehearsals. Then become the laughingstock of America until I'm 62, but you know other than that I'm not that nervous." she said staring off in to space, probably visualizing the worst.

"You're gonna be great, I've seen what you can do up there. You're amazing, that one time at rehearsals you were just distracted."

"Yeah, by you." I thought I heard her mumble.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." she said, with a sweet smile.

By 1 o'clock it was time to hit the 'Pink' carpet, and yes it's _literally_ pink.

I made sure Bella went through all the major networks, for interviews. It was always the same questions: 'How do you feel about the show tonight? Any surprises you can reveal? Rumor has it you're starring along side Tom Cruise for his new film, do you confirm this?' And the oh so famous 'How's Jacob? Has he popped the question yet?' Which is usually when I pulled her away and said, no more questions please.

Two hours and a lot of yelling (on the photographer's behalf) later, it was time to go inside. We went through a door at the back of the main building, which led backstage to where the models get ready.

Now if I thought it was crazy outside, I'd seen nothing yet.

People talking/yelling over each other, throwing clothes and props around, running back and forth with headsets and clipboards, and half naked models everywhere slapping on gallons of glitter and bronzer.

That last part is probably what a lot of guys dream about, and under regular circumstances I might enjoy it too, but right now I had to admit was a little scared...

I turned to Bella "I know I'm not being a good manager by asking you this, but what am I suppose to do now?" I asked trying to hide my panic.

She laughed. So much for trying to hide it.

"Well there's nothing else for you to do back here, so you can probably go find your seat and enjoy the show. Alice usually stays to make sure everything looks good on me, but I don't think I want to subject you to so much nudity back here. So you can run off and relax now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Go!" She said, literally pushing me out the door.

I walked out into the main room, were everyone was getting seated. Seriously, it was like celebrity central around here. I felt about, ten times less important than I usually did.

I found my seat at one of the front rows, there was a big card with my name on it, sitting on my chair. I picked up the card and sat down, 'what was I suppose to do with the card?' I just slipped it under my chair. I looked at the seats around me, to my right it said Beyonce, wow cool. To my left it said Jay Z, wait... was I suppose to be between them? Awkward...

Everything in the show was going perfectly, now it was time for a 10 min -impasse before the last walk through. As I anticipated Bella lit up and commanded that stage, the rest of the models were good too, but somehow they paled in comparison.

"You should really do something about that girl, you know?" I heard Beyonce say besides me.

I turned around, but Jay Z was still missing then I turned back around.

"Who? Me?." I asked stupidly.

"No, the gingerbread man... yes you. I see the way you look at her. Let me tell you honey if there's one thing to learn from me, is that if you like it, then you should put a ring on it." She said with a wink and got up to talk to Lady Gaga.

I sat there a little stunned, okay so apparently I need to work on hiding my feelings about Bella a little better, and did I really just have a 10 second conversation with Beyonce?...

Well, don't I wish I had a Twitter now.

**BPOV**

I literally ran once I was back stage, and there was someone already waiting to rip off the previous outfit and help me put on the next one.

I'd never timed this, but I think we probably had it down to a minute in a half.

Then I ran to the make up chairs where, they re-powder my nose and added more glitter, if it was even possible to add _more_.

I moved to my spot in the line up, okay so: smile, own, it and sell it. I repeated over and over in my head, key terms I'd learned to go by on the runway.

_Hey... shut up and let me go_

_this hurts I told you so_

_for the last time you will kiss my lips, now shut up and let me go_

_your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

_now oh so easily you're over me..._

I watched as each girl went, everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I felt the hot lights glaring down on us even though I wasn't fully on stage yet. In a matter of what felt like a minute later, it was my turn I watched Jessica go 10 seconds before me, and I automatically followed.

I put on a big smile, which I actually meant and pulled out all my energy for this last walk

_I ain't freaking I ain't faking this, _

_I ain't freaking I ain't faking this,_

_I ain't freaking I ain't faking this_

_now shut up and let me go, hey!_

I lifted my arms to get the crowd pumped, which cause loud woo!'s and whistles from the audience, I smiled wider and pointed to the area the crowd was the loudest.

I took each stride confidently, showing off the clothes. I finally made it to the end of the runway, put my hands on my hips and posed my little heart out. I finished off by blowing a kiss to the crowd, a classic. My walk back was pretty much the same, I finally made it back stage where everyone was hugging and clapping, already celebrating.

After the final line up; walking through together, the show was finally over. Until next year that is.

I threw on a dark blue strapless wrap dress that came just above the knee, with black Steve Madden pumps. Now I was ready for the after party.

However before leaving, it was time to meet back up with Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

I walked out from the dressing rooms and a little pixie with a huge belly ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you were unbelievable! Seriously, I'd never seen you as good as you were tonight. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Alice, and thank you guys for coming too." I said to Jasper and Edward who were standing behind Alice smirking at her excitement.

"No problem Bella, you were awesome." Jasper said with a smile.

"Yeah, even if it wasn't a job requirement, I'd probably still be here." Edward said with a grin, as I smiled back.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we got you these!" Alice said, turning back to Jasper and yanking a bouquet of pink flowers away from him, and excitedly handing them to me.

I smiled hugely "Oh wow, thanks. These are beautiful, you guys."

"I know, right!" Alice replied grinning back.

"So are you ready for the after party?" I asked them, with excitement of my own.

"About that..." Alice said and looked back at Jasper with guilty eyes.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that. It's been a long day, and I'm tired... Jasper thinks it would be better for the baby, if we just skip out on the party this year." She said, looking a little afraid of my reaction.

Alice had come with me to every after party, for this show since my carrier began. So it definitely was depressing to think I was gonna have to face a room full of models, rich guys, and celebrities without her. I know technically I fit in to one of those categories, but it never actually felt like it. I guess a lot of things were changing now, specially for her, so I wouldn't be selfish about it.

"Oh that's okay! Um.. yeah, don't even worry about it." I tried to reassure her.

She put her hand on my shoulders "I know you're gonna be okay, plus Edward will be there. Just think of him as a taller, less talented, less attractive, less perky, version of me with more facial hair!"

"I'm right _here_, you know?" Edward said, as if it should be obvious.

"What's your point?" Alice quipped.

"Okay never mind, you ready to go Bella?" He asked, motioning towards the door.

I leaned down and hugged Alice one more time. "Have a good night guys. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella, have fun tonight."

"Thanks." I said, with one last wave, before we both parted ways.

We made it out and into the limo quickly, tonight was the night with the most coverage on every celebrity news channel. It went beyond just getting the models, tonight other celebs littered the streets too. Which ultimately meant, more and more paparazzi.

"Wow, it's insane out there." Edwards gasped, after sliding in after me.

"Yeah, remind me never to invite you to the Movie Awards."

"You mean it gets worse?"

"Ooh yeah..." I chuckled.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Ugh, you know as much as any guy would enjoy an hour of hot girls modeling lingerie."

I feigned shock and elbowed him playfully causing him to laugh along with me.

"No but seriously, pretty much anything would beat how I spent Saturday nights before I started working for you... Ordering Chinese and watching discovery health with my cat."

I laughed "Wait... you have a cat?"

"No, but I thought it'd be a nice addition to the mental picture I drew."

I laughed again, something I seemed to do a whole lot of around Edward.

"You're a dork, you know that?" I said, smiling up at him.

"So, I've been told..." He said with a grin.

_Somebody mixed my medicine..._

_somebody mixed my medicine..._

_will you hurt? Will you sleep? And you sleep where you lie_

_and now you're in deep, & now you're gonna cry_

_A woman to your left and a boy to your right_

_you start to sweat, so hold me tight_

_cause, somebody mixed my medicine, I don't know what I'm on._

_Somebody mixed my medicine, now baby it's all gone. _

We could hear the music blaring as soon as we stepped through the doors of the Hilton Hall, where the after party was being held.

I walked in confidently with Edward by my side, as I took a look around the room.

Pretty girls flirting with rich men, Tanya trowing herself at another rapper, Rihanna wearing something totally ridiculous but managing to look completely bad ass, and Leonardo Decapreo about to hook up with yet _another_ model. Oh yeah, this was the VS fashion show after party all right, and once again I felt totally out of place. Except this time, I didn't have my perky little sidekick with me... Yeah, I need a drink.

"Oh look an open bar!" I pointed out to Edward, who was still taking everything in himself.

"Already? Don't you think it's a little early for that?'

"Is it _ever_ to early to start drinking?"

"Um, yeah... it is."

"Oh come on , lighten up." I said pulling him along with me, to the open bar.

"A Sex On The Beach." I ordered as soon as we sat down.

The bartender nodded and looked to Edward expectantly. "Um, oh just water for me. Thanks." He answered quickly.

"Water? Are you serious?" I laughed.

"What? I'm here as your manager, I can't drink. If I were to get drunk, who would look after you?"

"I'm not a kid, you don't have to 'look after me'" I said, putting air quotes around the last three words.

"I'm just not drinking, end of story." He said finally.

"Whatever, suit yourself, but I promise you. After an hour of this" I said, pointing around us. "You're gonna be begging for a drink."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Whatever you say..."

I rested my chin on my hand and tapped the counter, as I looked out the huge balcony window. I felt ridiculous trying to get him to drink when in reality, _I'm_ usually pretty sober myself. The truth was, if I stopped for five seconds, that gave me time to think, and my mind always went back to one thing; Jacob. My heart even clenched at the mention of his freaking name, god I was pathetic. I needed to drink, and get my mind off of things. At the end of the night, I was doing it with or without Edward.

30 minutes and 4 drinks later, you could say I was a little tipsy.

I don't tolerate alcohol very well, did I mention that? Probably not, I never do until I'm drunk.

"Oh my god Edward, has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" I asked him starring intently into them, because they were beautiful. They were like endless pools of green, they reminded me the town I grew up in, Forks. It was always green there too.

He laughed at my comment and looked away.

"Wow Alice was right, you really do get drunk after just 2 drinks. I thought she might have been exaggerating but, I guess not."

"Me, drunk? No way!" I gasped, that's so unlike me, I would never do that.

"Right..." He said the word slowly, making it two syllables.

_Oooohh Oooohh, caught in a bad romance..._

I heard the song blaring from the speakers, oh no they didn't!

"Oh my gosh! This is totally my song!"

Automatically I started belting out the lyrics.

"Raah rah ah ah ah, roma roma ma ma

gaga uh la la

want your bad romance!

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

I want your love, love, love, love

I want your love."

My singing sounded bad even to my own ears, but I was having way too much fun to stop.

Meanwhile Edward was looking at me with an amused look on his face, what's so funny?

"This is like my favorite song Edward!"

He continued to look at me like I was telling a joke. "Yeah.. I can tell. They played it at the fashion show too."

I stopped dead in my singing tracks and gasped "Oh my gosh!... I remember that." I said totally astonished, by my capability to remember the little things.

"Yeah well, it happened just a few hours ago. I'd be worried, if you didn't remember." Whatever, I lost him after 'yeah', besides I'm tired of singing. I want to move on to something more fun.

I leaned in real close to his face and started whispering "So Edward, is there a girl you like?"

He seemed to get paler for a second, and then stammered "Ugh, no of course not. Why would you ask me that?" I leaned back in my chair again.

"Oh no reason, just wondering..." I said as nonchalantly as I could, but come on, I wasn't stupid. He totally liked someone, and he just wasn't telling.

"What's her name? Is she a model too? Do I know her?" I blurted, yup totally smooth about it.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked trying to smile, but it looked more like a cringe.

"Because, we're almost like best friends. Right after Alice of course, I need to know these things." I said punching him in the shoulder to emphasize that we're friends.

"Well... there's only one person that knows, and weirdly enough it's Beyonce. So if you can get it out of her, then you win, otherwise I get to keep it a secret." He said with a smirk, as if he had already won. Little did he know, me and Beyonce are like two peas in a pod.

I smirked back, standing up and involuntarily swaying side to side slightly.

"Oh Beyonce!" I called loudly, as I made my way through the crowd.

"Bella, No! Wait up!" He called after me, and in that moment of distraction, I bumped into a big meaty wall. I looked up and into the face of Jacob Black. I squinted my eyes at him, yup this was totally Jacob, in the flesh... and looking a little pudgy I must say.

"Jacob! What are you doing here? And why do you look so fat!" He quickly looked down at himself in confusion. "What? I am not fat, wait.. Bella, are you drunk?"

"NO!" I yelled back, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are so drunk." He said, nodding his head in disapproval.

Just then, Edward finally made it to where I was standing. Jacob automatically yanked him forward, by the front of his shirt. "_You_ punk, what did you do to my girlfriend?" He seethed at Edward.

Okay if I was being honest with myself, everything seemed kinda muddled right now and I still don't know how many licks it takes to get to the center of Totsie pop. But all I knew was that I had to protect Edward from that fat meaty wall. So I grabbed someone's drink at random, and threw it at his face.

He immediately let go of Edward. "What the hell Bella! This suit is Calvin Klein!"

"Oh shut your pie hole Jacob!" I said loud enough, so that pretty much everyone in the room was now looking at us.

"I've got a lot to say to you, and I couldn't think of a better place to do it than in front of all our friends, cameras, journalist and random strangers. First of all, you kiss like a dog. Second of all, guess what... I know everything. I know you've been cheating on me with any peace of ass that crosses your path, _very_ classy of you by the way. I know you were just using me, because it looked good to be dating a famous model. You've just been playing me since the first day we met, haven't you?

But I'm afraid you just played your last round, so game _over_. But It wouldn't be fair for me not to let you know, I've moved on too. To someone who makes me happier than you _ever_ did." I said with a playful grin before turning around and grabbing a very shocked looking Edward.

I threw my arms behind his neck, and whispered against his lips, just low enough for him to hear.

"Play along, and I'll owe you big time." However, I didn't really wait for him to reply.

I leaned in kissed him. Something I'd secretly wished I could do for a _very_ long time.

His lips were soft and gentle against mine, and this must have been his way of agreeing because he was kissing me back. We continued like that, until my hands were in his hair, which kinda didn't take very long and I started to deepen the kiss.

"Okay we get it!" Jacob growled from the side. His voice immediately snapped me back into reality and I pulled away from a disappointed looking Edward.

"Oh yeah and one more thing. Screw you Jacob Black." I said smugly as I heard the crowd erupt in to cheers.

I smiled and turned around walking out and pulling Edward along with me.

As soon as we were outside the hall, I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you see his face? Oh my god, that was epic!." I said as I swayed a little too far to the left and was about to fall on my ass, before Edward moved quickly and caught my waist.

"Thank you." I said steading myself. I was on a high from getting back at Jacob, but that was dimmed by my pounding headache and I was so sleepy.

"Edward I'm sleepy, can you take me home?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm calling the driver now. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"I don't think I can make it that long. Bella's a little tipsy." I whined.

"A little? More like a lot, and what do you mean you can't make it?"

I heard the last part and then my knees gave out, and I let sleep take me.

**EPOV **

I turned around as I asked her, just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. I put my phone in my pocket and picked Bella up in my arms, until the driver arrived.

Meanwhile not thinking about what I was doing, having Bella's body up against my chest, no big deal.

Just another day's work, I feel nothing what's so ever... yeah right.

We went out through the back door, so we avoided any paparazzi. Although I'm not sure how much good that would do, seeing how she had made herself tomorrow's headline ether way.

We made it to her apartment by 2:56 am, I carried her the whole time, which earned us some stares from people. Today random strangers, tomorrow's 'close sources' for tabloids, I thought bitterly.

When we finally made it to her room, I laid her down gently on the bed, slipped off her shoes and covered her with a blanket.

I started for the door, quietly trying to make my way out. When I heard her mumble

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Yeah Bella, it's me. But it's night time, it's time for you to sleep." I whispered back.

She whimpered, I don't know if she was sleep talking or actually awake. "But I want you to stay. I'm all alone."

I sighed, there was so many things wrong with this picture. But somehow I couldn't say no to her.

I slowly walked back to her bed and sat on the edge. "How about I sleep on the couch, I'll be right there if you need me." I whispered again.

"I want you to stay _here_." she seemed emphasized on the last word.

I ran my hands through my messy hair and sighed once more. Then walked around the bed and sat down on the other side and leaned back against the headboard. Yeah this was a bad idea, I could feel it.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, she turned over and wrapped her arms around my waist, and whispered "Night, Edward." I sat there completely still, this was not good. I could feel my pulse race and my heart beat faster, I was enjoying this no matter how badly I wanted to deny it. It was hard to remember that Bella was drunk, that if she was sober none of this would be happening right now. It wasn't real, it was all alcohol induced. I repeated in my head to no avail.

No matter how much I tried to steer clear of any unprofessional feelings for Bella. I think it was obvious now, that I was falling fast and hard for Bella Swan... my... boss, and the most unattainable girl on the planet.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) I tried to make drunken Bella funny, I hope I succeeded. I was probably off however about what goes through a drunken person's mind, because I have never been drunk myself, it's not even legal right now lol. But anyway, I wanted to clear up, that Bella does mean everything she does when she's drunk, it's just that her logic is basically turned off. So she did some things, her sober mind would have told her not to go through with.**

**Also thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed it. Things have been crazy, I celebrated my 16th birthday, thank you for all the happy birthdays by the way! They made my day, even the belated ones lol. Anyways, I also celebrated my older sister's birthday this month, she turned 25, and I went on Vacation to Miami Florida which was extremely exciting for me, since I'd never been there before. It was gorgeous and I loved it, but overall I hate to say it because some of you might disagree, but there is really no place like home here in California lol. **

**-oh & songs mentioned in this chapter are**

**runway song **

**-Shut Up & Let Me Go by The Ting Tings**

**after party songs**

**-My Medicine by The Pretty Reckless ((I LOVE this song atm, I recommend it lol))**

**-Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

**you can listen to them while you read those parts, that's what I did (:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Hopefully we can make it to a 100 with this update... that would be awesome! :D**


End file.
